Warriors: Bravespirit's Stars
by XxBravespiritxX
Summary: What's it like to be a burden? To be different? Well, If you ask me, it's horrible. Nobody likes me. I'm a disgrace to StarClan. I'm the odd one of my clan! All I want is to be appreciated! But that'll never happen. My name is Bravespirit. StarClan created me different. Now I have to live with it. May StarClan light your path... I guess... A/N: Got help from 'Mapleshade Returns!
1. Chapter 1: The New Kits

Chapter 1: The New Kits

One morning, in newleaf, there was yowling through the forest. In the ThunderClan camp, a ginger cat with green eyes was giving birth to a litter of kits. Jayfeather, the medicine cat, and Leafpool were working on her.

"The first ones coming," Jayfeather called. Brambleclaw, the father and mate of Squirrelflight, was pacing outside of the nusery.

There was once when, Squirrelflight had to cover for Leafpool. Medicine cats can't have a mate or kits, so Squirrelflight pretended to be Lionblaze's, Hollyleaf's, and Jayfeather's mother. So he's new to being an _actual _father.

"It's out! It's a ginger tom," Leafpool told Squirrelflight. Another contraction when through her body, "Another is coming!"

Tiny mewling was heard when a small brown tom came out. Then the 3rd, which was a silver she-cat came out quicker. The last one came out, except it took a little bit longer.

"Brambleclaw, you may come in now," Jayfeather whispered. Brambleclaw rushed in and saw the 4 kits at Squirrelflights side.

"They're beautiful, Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw said astonished, "you did a great job."

"No. _We _did a great job." Squirrelflight sighed, happily.

"Those are some beau… wait. Jayfeather! Come quick!" Leafpool yelled.

"What is it, Leafpool?" Jayfeather asked.

"Look." The youngest of the she-kits wasn't drinking any of Squirrelflights milk.

"Come little one, drink." Said Squirrelflight, soothingly. She tried to nose the kit to her stomach but it wouldn't drink. Squirrelflight had a horrified look on her face. Jayfeather knew what she was thinking, '_is she not going to live?_'

"Leafpool come with me to the medicine den," with that he picked up the little kit and ran to the medicine den.

Ferncloud rushed over, heavy with her own kits, to Squirrelflight to comfort her. And so did Brambleclaw.

**Later…**

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw named the 3 kits. The brown tom was named Rabbitkit because of the slick pelt. The ginger tom was named Lightningkit because of its fast mewing. Lastly, the silverish brown she-kit was named Silverkit, because of her pelt. But they didn't get a good look at the other she-kit because she has been in the medicine den since birth.

Jayfeather and Leafpool have been working for hours, but finally finished. Something was wrong with her insides so they had to give her herbs. But there was something wrong with her left ear, so they had to... disable it. Basically "cut" it off, so it really has 1 ear. When the kit was asleep, they brought it back to the nursery.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Brambleclaw said eagerly. But he said her ear, "Wh-What happened?"

"There was something wrong with her ear and it would've damaged her brain, so we had to… take it off, and take whatever was in her ear out." Jayfeather replied.

When they walked in Squirrelflight instantly looked up and when she saw her kit, her eyes brightened. But when she saw the ear mishap, she opened her mouth to ask what happened, but Brambleclaw told her what had happened. She understood.

"We haven't named her yet," Brambleclaw said, smiling.

"Oh yes. Lets name her, Bravekit."

**Next Day…**

**(Bravekit's POV)**

I heard my littermates, Lightningkit, Silverkit, and Rabbitkit. The one I heard the most was _Lightningkit_, you know why? He won't stop talking, that's why! But Silverkit was an outgoing type kit, she encourages me to open my eyes, I try and I try but it's hard. Rabbitkit, ha! You can hear him coming a mile away. You hear him fall, bump into the wall, squeal, any of that and the first thing you think is: '_Rabbitkit_'.

"C'mon Bravekit! You can open your eyes! I know you can!" I heard Silverkit chant.

"Yeah! C'mon! We can meet the clan!" Lightning kit shouted.

"_If_ she opens her eyes! And I hope now," Rabbitkit said impatiently.

"Oh knock it off Rabbitkit, quit being so stubborn!" Silverkit giggled.

"I'm not stubborn! I'm just bored!" He said defensively.

"Yes you are!" I said. I shocked myself when I spoke because I opened my eyes!

"Finally! Welcome to the waking world shut eyes!" Rabbitkit said excitedly.

Just then I realized that I had something on my "ear," and that they were looking at me weirdly, especially Silverkit. I touched where my "ear" was and felt… nothing.

I screeched so loud, I woke up Squirrelflight, on accident.

"What's the matter?" she looked eagerly at me, with worry clouding her gaze.

"MY EAR! WHERE'S MY EAR?"

She got up and curled up around me, "It's ok little one, you had a… problem with it and Jayfeather, our medicine cat, helped you."

"Um, I think I need more of the sticky stuff," I held up a paw and it had the sticky stuff, or cobwebs, all over it.

"Jayfeather left a little bit here just in case," she replied. She leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "You want to know a secret?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Jayfeather was worried about you, and he is as grumpy as a badger," Squirrelflight chuckled.

"Really?" I said astonished, "Could we see the clan?"

"Yeah! Could we?" Lightningkit, Rabbitkit, and Silverkit said jumping around.

"Sure, just promise me this, you won't grow up fast?"

"WE PROMISE!" we all said.

They ran out with me stumbling behind.

**(3****rd**** person now, but still staying with Bravekit)**

"Wow! It's so big!" Lightningkit squealed.

"Hello there young'uns!" an unfamiliar voice said. The 4 kits squeaked and squealed. They spun around and saw an old tom, obviously an elder, "Now who might you be?"

"I'm Lightningkit!" he said excitedly.

"I'm Rabbitkit!" he puffed up his chest. '_Annoying fur ball' _Bravekit thought happily.

"I'm Silverkit," she scuffled her paws.

Then Bravekit realized it was her turn, "Oh! I'm Bravekit!" she looked up into the cats eyes.

"Well, hi there! I'm Purdy," he replied, nicely, "Now I'll let you scurry off, nice to meet you kits!"

They saw a pile full of food.

"What's that?" Bravekit asked.

"That's the fresh kill pile," Brambleclaw padded up beside them.

"It's so huge!" Lightningkit said.

"Well, not in leafbare." He said.

"Who's going to show us around camp?" Silverkit asked.

"Hmm… Let's see, how about… Lionblaze!"

A golden furred cat came trotting over, "Are these your kits, Brambleclaw? Because that one right there" –pointing his tail to Rabbitkit- "looks a lot like you." Rabbitkit looked away embarrassed

"Oh right! You don't know their names!" Brambleclaw remembered, "well I'll let them introduced themselves." Then he stalked to the den.

When they introduced themselves Lionblaze said, "Ok, Rabbitkit, I'll remember your name because you look like your father, I'll remember Lightningkit, because you look like your mother, and Silverkit, you have both your mother and fathers look, and Bravekit." Bravekit was a white she-cat, "I'll remember you because, You have both you mothers and fathers eye colors."

Bravekit has one green eye and one brown eye.

"Alright, this is the elders den, only Purdy and Mousefur are in here," his eyes clouded with grief but then vanished to happiness, "and then this is the warriors den, where I sleep! This is the apprentice den where you will be in about 6 moons, this is the medicine den, and I believe you know what I'm talking about, Bravekit?"

She nodded, she also remembered Jayfeather who helped him.

"Well, you know the fresh kill pile… the leaders den! That's where Firestar and Sandstorm sleep. And that, is highrock. That's where Firestar announces meetings."

"Psst… Bravekit!" it was Rabbitkit, "Let's climb the highrock."

"Ok" she replied.

Once the climbed to the top, you could see the whole camp.

"WOW! Hey I'm going to go to the bottom and see how high you are," said Rabbitkit. I nodded, excitedly. He climbed down.

"Now I know why they call it Highrock!" he shouted, Bravekit chuckled.

"I am Bravestar, leader of ThunderClan!" she shouted, unaware of the paw steps behind her.

"I see we have our future leader of ThunderClan," said the voice.

Bravekit squealed and nearly slipped off the Highrock if it weren't for the mysterious cat. When Bravekit looked up, she saw a thick orange pelt that looked like fire in the sun.

"Hello Bravekit, I'm Firestar, the actual leader of ThunderClan," he chuckled. Bravekit looked away.

"Hey Bravekit! What happened…" Rabbitkit came up and paused when he saw their leader before them, "F-Firestar… Please don't delay our apprenticeship!"

"Don't worry Rabbitkit!" he laughed, "I won't do that to some curious kits. Now go look around."

When they walked away, Rabbitkit said he was going to check out the apprentices den.

**(Bravekit's POV)**

I went to the medicine den, and waited. I saw Jayfeather coming through the entrance with lots of herbs, when one fell, I ran and grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"Thanks… oh, hi Bravekit!" he said, happily, "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good…" I replied.

"Could you do me a favor?"

I nodded.

"Take this to Ferncloud" he shoved a reddish berry to me, "its juniper berries, Ferncloud might have a stomach ache." I nodded.

When I got to the nursery, I gave her the juniper berries. Then she felt a weird feeling in her stomach.

"The kits are coming," she gasped.

My eyes widened in fear. I yelled, "THE KITS ARE COMING!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A big thanks to my sister, Kylee! She thought of the kits' names for Squirrelflights litter (except Bravekit) and she chose ones for Fernclouds too! I need help thinking of warrior names and other kits names, so you can leave as many suggestions you want! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Kittypet Friend

Chapter 2: A Kittypet Friend

My eyes widened in horror. I yelled, "THE KITS ARE COMING!"

Jayfeather shot out of the medicine den with herbs. Squirrelflight was pushing me out when Jayfeather stopped her, "I'll need tiny paws and teeth for this." She nodded and went to comfort Ferncloud.

"Alright push!" The first one came out, a dark ginger tom, "Ok nip the sack, right there and roughly clean it." I did as I was told.

"A she-cat" and then "Another she-cat" then the last one "she-cat."

"Thanks for the help, Bravekit." Jayfeather said, kindly, "I think Dustpelt is back, he might've heard your call." He chuckled.

I went over to Lionblaze and asked who Dustpelt was and he told me. I found him and stumbled over to him.

"Are you… um… Bravekit is it?" Dustpelt asked.

I nodded, "Um, I came here to tell you that Ferncloud had your kits."

"What?! Really? How many, Tom or she-cat, Are they healthy?" He pushed the questions to me and I felt nervous, and he noticed, "Sorry but I was just nervous."

"It's ok, well there are 4, 3 she-kits and 1 tom, that looks like you, and they are healthy as my littermates were!"

"Thanks!" And with that he ran off to the nursery. My own words echoed in my head, '_As healthy as my littermates were!' _I wish I still had 2 ears. Firestar came over and told me to come to the nursery with him.

"I'm very proud of you!" he purred, "you did a great job, and I want you to name one of the kits."

"R-Really?" I said, shocked.

"You deserve it." I jumped around him happily while we headed to the nursery.

"Hi again Bravekit, you want to name one?" Dustpelt asked. I nodded, excitedly.

"Umm…" One had a furry head and was a fiery ginger orange color, "That one should be Flamekit!"

"Ok! Flamekit it is!" Ferncloud purred, "Hm, he will be Moonkit because of the white spots."

"That one should be Night kit because she's a darker color," Dustpelt said, "Firestar? You name the last one."

"This is an honor." He said, "She should be Bluekit… because she looks like Bluestar." He smiled solemnly, then vanished, like Lionblaze.

"Ok Flamekit, Moonkit, Nightkit, and Bluekit," I'll announce it.

**2 Moons Later…**

**(3****rd**** Person again)**

Bravekit has grown to like Flamekit. But in a different way. He had the brightest green eyes, you could get lost in them.

"Hey Bravekit! Lets play!"

She turned to see Flamekit and said, "sure!"

"Let's practice fighting!" he leapt at me. We tackled eachother and laughed.

"Look at the 2 _love birds_," that was the most arrogant cat ever, Nightkit.

"Shut up Nightkit," Flamekit growled.

"Whatever," she replied, snottily.

"Jerk," Bravekit muttered.

"I know right," he replied, chuckling, "Lets sneak out of camp!"

"Isn't that bad?"

"Flamekit! Come and get your food!" Ferncloud yelled, "Time to try fresh kill!"

"Fox Dung! How about you sneak out, I'll cover for you and say your wandering around camp!"

"Ok!" she replied.

**Out of Camp…**

**(Bravekit's POV)**

I was shaking all over. I saw a cat calling to someone. I realized it was me. I cautiously walked to her.

"Are you a Clan cat?" she asked.

"Y-Yes," I replied.

"Thank StarClan, My name is Ariya"

"I'm Bravekit!"

"I'm a kittypet but I believe in StarClan. Could you possibly take my youngest and last son in your Clan?" she pleaded.

I looked and saw a cat looking at me with big blue eyes. I said, "Yes, Firestar, our leader, will let him in!"

"Oh thank you!" she turned to her kit, "Winnie, promise me you will visit from time to time?"

"I promise mom!" Winnie said, nuzzling he chest.

"Ok now go with Bravekit, she will protect you, won't you, Bravekit?" I nodded. "Ok now go with her and remember Winnie, I love you."

She started to stalk off but I said, "Wait! What would you like his Clan name to be?"

She thought for a second, looking at Winnie and finally said, "I want his name to be Spiritkit, but I will always call you Winnie, my son. I love you! And thank you, Bravekit!" Then she left.

We were walking for a while in silence until it was broken by a patrol, "Bravekit! I was worried sick about you!" He saw Winnie and flattened his ears. I stood in front of him.

I told them the story, and he seemed to understand and let his ear up, "Ok lets go!"

**After telling Firestar the story…**

"Well, it was a good thing to do but, when you start your apprenticeship in 4 moons, you will be checking the elders for ticks," Firestar said sternly, "you weren't supposed to leave camp."

My tail drooped and said, "Yes, Firestar." '_Fox Dung! There goes my apprenticeship.' _I thought.

"All cats that can catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Cats gathered and listened closely to what their leader had to say.

"I have decided to let Winnie stay with the clan," he said when cheers rose from the clan, "From this moment on you will be known as…"

"Wait!" I interrupted, "His mother wanted his name to be Spiritkit."

"Alright, from this moment on you will be known as Spiritkit!"

"Spiritkit! Spiritkit! Spiritkit!"

I showed him around. But when he saw my sister, he froze.

"What?" I asked.

"W-who's that?" he stuttered.

"That's my sister, Silverkit!" I said, proudly.

"She's pretty!" he realized he said it out loud and got embarrassed.

"Here let me say that to her," I said, chuckling.

"Silverkit!"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Guess who likes you?"

"Is it Spiritkit?" she said, hopefully.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I like him too," she said, embarrassed.

"Go talk to him, or are you a scaredy cat," I joked.

"Ok!" and they talked ALL night.

**4 Moons Later… apprenticeship…**

"Every cat who can catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock," Firestar's call rang through the camp. Everyone gathered up.

"We have quite a lot of kits to begin their apprenticeship," he began, "Nightkit come forward."

She strode forward. The usual speech, "From this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw! Your mentor will be Dustpelt."

Then "Flamepaw, mentor Lionblaze. Bluepaw, mentor Dovewing. Moonpaw, mentor Ivypool."

Then, "Rabbitpaw, mentor Greystripe. Lightningpaw, mentor Bumblestripe. Silverpaw, mentor Sandstorm." All of them touched noses with their new mentors

"From this moment on you will be known as, Spiritpaw! Your mentor will be Spiderleg."

"From this moment on you will be known as, Bravepaw! Your mentor will be Brightheart. She will help you with using one ear." They touched noses, "and Bravepaw, remember what you have to do?"

"Yes…" Bravekit said sadly. She glanced at Flamepaw. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' with a sympathetic glance

"Nightpaw! Flamepaw! Bluepaw! Moonpaw! Rabbitpaw! Lightningpaw! Silverpaw! Spiritpaw! Bravepaw!"

"Let's feast on StarClan's gift!" Firestar yowled. (A/N He means the amount of apprentices)

All the apprentices gathered together with their mentors, but Bravepaw hung back.

'_Why do the bad things happen to me?' _she thought, sadly.

"Are you ok?"

She turned around to Flamepaw walking up to her, "No. My apprenticeship is ruined. Because of one little thing."

"I'm really sorry, Bravepaw," he said, sympathetically, "Can you forgive me?"

She looked at him and saw guilt cloud his gaze.

"Yeah! I'll forgive you!" Bravepaw said, giving him a playful punch.

"Wanna share a squirrel?" he asked, "Your favorite!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" she responded.

They twined their tails when they went to the fresh kill pile.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Ah… Love! Isn't it great? Especially cat love! It's adorable! **

**I thought of another idea for you guys to help! With the 9 kits, now apprentices, can you choose the mates? The ones that are chosen are: BravepawXFlamepaw and SpiritpawXSilverpaw. The ones left are: Rabbitpaw, Lightningpaw, Moonpaw, Nightpaw, and Blupaw. You choose!**

**I know I made Jayfeather nice! I couldn't make him a grumpy cat… it's hard. But hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Events

Chapter 3: The Big Events!

**I forgot to say, Bravepaw and Flamepaw did the tail thing in a friendly manner so not in a loving way. Also I stink at how Purdy talks! Alright! To the story!**

After the feast: Bravepaw's mentor, Brightheart, came over.

"Hi, Bravepaw! Want to see the borders?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'll see you later in the apprentices den, Flamepaw." Bravepaw said to Flamepaw.

"Bye! Have fun!" Flamepaw replied.

When they got into the forest, they got to the WindClan border, Bravepaw could smell the stench.

"WindClan lives on the moor, where they chase rabbits easily," Brightheart commented.

Once they got near to the RiverClan border, Bravepaw legs got sore. '_How in StarClan can they walk so far?' she thought, 'My legs are going to fall off any minute now_!'

"Ugh! What's that stench?!"

"That would be RiverClan, they eat fish." Brightheart sighed, "You'll soon get used to it." She doubted what Brightheart said. Bravepaw could see that even Brightheart wrinkled her nose.

They seemed to be walking for moons when they finally got to the ShadowClan border.

"This is ShadowClan, obviously," she said, but then when she smelled the border, her fur bristled, "ShadowClan crossed the border!"

"Is those feathers from us?" asked Bravepaw.

Brightheart gave it a sniff and shook her head, "ShadowClan's stench."

Bravepaw's heart began to pound excitedly, "Do we go into battle?"

She suppressed a mrrow of amusment, "You have a lot of energy, but you can't for 2 reasons. One: you _just _started your apprenticeship and two: we have to tell Firestar."

Bravepaw's tail drooped, but still was happy.

"We'll finish to tour tomorrow," she told Bravepaw, "Let's go tell Firestar."

When they got back Bravepaw was out of breath from the run. Brightheart called for Firestar. Firestar and Brambleclaw have been discussing the upcoming Gathering when she called. They walked over and Firestar asked, "What do you need Brightheart?"

"ShadowClan. They crossed the border!"

Dustpelt, who has been listening, pelt began to rise, "What?! We've got to stop them!"

Brambleclaw raised his tail to silence him and asked, "What do you propose we do, Firestar?"

Firestar thought for a moment and then replied, "Lets mention it at the Gathering, so right now, I will call a meeting on who's coming tomorrow." Brambleclaw and Dustpelt nodded in approval.

Firestar leapt on the Highrock, "All cats old enough to catch their prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Again, all the cats gathered.

"We have been notified that ShadowClan crossed the border." Yowls of anger came across the Clan. "So I'm going to say it at tomorrow's gathering! I have chosen who gets to go!"

'_I wonder how he will bring _all _the apprentices. They're nine of them!" _she shuffled her paws in anticipation.

"It will be: Brightheart, Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Greystripe. And I'll bring half of the apprentices, and they will be: Flamepaw, Rabbitpaw, and Bravepaw. Of course Leafpool and Jayfeather come." With that he strode back to his den.

Bravepaw's heart skipped with joy! '_I'm going! I'm going to my first Gathering!" _She didn't hear Brightheart come up behind her.

"You'd better get some sleep, or you'll be more tired than a fox after a swim!" she said, laughing when Bravepaw fell over, "I'll also help you tomorrow with hearing cats come up to you!"

"Ok!" she skipped off to the nursery but then stopped because she remembered she was an _apprentice_! She crept to the apprentices den, nervously. She looked inside and saw Fernclouds kits sleeping, along with Silverpaw, with Spiritpaw next to her, Lightningpaw was next to Bluepaw, and Rabbitpaw was calling to her.

"Psst! Bravepaw! Come over here I saved you space!" he called to her.

"Thanks!" she replied gratefully.

"G'night, Rabbitpaw."

Good night Bravepaw," She fell asleep listening to Rabbitpaw's breathing.

She woke up in a big field. It was what any cat could ask for, the sun shining down on you, prey, everything!

"Hello, Bravepaw. Welcome to StarClan," a voice sounded behind her. When she turned around she saw a grey-blue she-cat, "I am Bluestar, I was leader of ThunderClan before Firestar, and this" –she pointed to a cat behind her- "is Spottedleaf."

"Am I dead?" Bravepaw asked, fearfully.

Spottedleaf let out an _mrrow _of laughter, "No you aren't, we're just welcoming you to the Clans as an apprentice."

"We will see you at Moonpool soon, young apprentice," Bluestar said before she and Spottedleaf faded away in the sunrise.

Bravepaw woke up to find the den empty except for Moonpaw, Rabbitpaw, and herself. When she got up, she stretched out her legs, that's when Brightheart came in.

"You're up! Want to finish the tour around the territory?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

Brightheart showed her the Thunderpath, best hunting spots, and the start of the path to the tree bridge (at least all the way to the WindClan border).

"Now it's time for some battle training," Brightheart said when the tour was over, "Let's start with the Leap-and-Hold. You just leap on the opponents back and keep a strong hold." She demonstrated it, "You try it on me!"

Bravepaw wiggled her hindquarters and leapt. She landed square on Brightheart's back, "That's good Bravepaw!"

She showed the Play Dead trick, Front paw blow/strike, and the belly rake. (**A/N: I had the Secrets of the Clans book**).

When they returned, Brightheart sent her to get fresh-kill before the Gathering. Bravepaw spotted Flamepaw and she started walking over there when she saw the older apprentice, Flowerpaw, the brown she-cat (part of my story, not in Warriors books), sitting by him. She was bossy and mean to her. Also Spiritpaw, being _different_ and all. Flowerpaw looked at her and had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Hey Bravepaw!" a voice said near her. When she turned around, she saw Smokepaw, Flowerpaw's brother. He's a smoky grey tom with bright blue eyes. Bravepaw never talked to Smokepaw ever, so she was really nervous.

"Th-Thanks, Smokepaw," Bravepaw stammered. When she tucked her paws in she looked up to see Flowerpaw glaring at her brother. When she looked back down there was 2 mice for them.

"How'd your assessment go today?" Bravepaw asked.

"I caught these 2 mice, a thrush, and a vole!" Smokepaw boasted.

"How about her?" flicking her tail at Flowerpaw.

"Well she did well in the fighting part but _I_ beat her in the hunting part!" he said, happily.

Bravepaw _mrrowed_ in amusment. _'He's really nice! Nicer than his sister…"_

After they finished Firestar called to the cats, "Maybe you'll get your warrior name!" Bravepaw said, excitedly.

"I hope so!" They went to the Highrock and sat next to each other.

Firestar was at the foot of Highrock and yowled, "This is a great honor for ThunderClan to have 2 new apprentices to become warriors!"

Yowls of approval went throughout the Clan, "Flowerpaw come forward!" She walked forward, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Flowerpaw puffed out her chest, to look stronger.

"Flowerpaw," Firestar went on, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Flowerpetal! I give you this name for your courage and you personality."

"Flowerpetal! Flowerpetal!" She looked as if she had become leader.

Nightpaw was next to Bravepaw and said, "She is as arrogant as a fox."

"Yeah I agree." Since their apprenticeship they'd become friends.

She walked over to Flamepaw and touched noses with him. Her eyes clouded, but disappeared so she could hear Smokepaw's ceremony.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" He couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Smokeclaw! I give you this name for your loyalty, and for your helpfulness!"

"Smokeclaw! Smokeclaw!"

(**A/N Flowerpetal's mentor was Whitwing and Smokeclaw's was Thornclaw**)

Smokeclaw came over and sat by Bravepaw with their pelts touching. If Smokeclaw heard the hiss from Flowerpetal, he didn't show it.

"Can't wait until you become a warrior then we could sleep in the warriors den together!"

"Yeah," Bravepaw replied.

Firestar yowled, "Let's head to the Gathering! Flowerpetal and Smokeclaw, you come with too."

"Well it looks like we can do _something_ together, that isn't patrols." He meowed.

On the way to the Gathering, Bravepaw was nervous, "Brightheart?"

"Yes?"

"Will the other cats like me?" she asked, solemnly.

"Of course! Why'd you think that?" she said, optimistically.

All Bravepaw did was wiggle her only ear and blink each eye.

"Oh. Well, I wasn't made fun of. All the cats looked at me weirdly, because of the accident," her eyes, or should I say, _eye_, flashed with fear and sadness. Bravepaw remembered the story of how Brightheart, Brightpaw at the time, was attacked by dogs along with Swiftpaw, and Swiftpaw lost his life but Brightpaw was scarred for life.

"I don't want that to happen to me…"

"Well, I won't tolerate it," she said, determinedly, "let's catch up!"

They got up to the tree bridge, and when Bravepaw saw the water she squealed and backed away.

"What? Are you scared? Just like a little kit?" Flowerpetal laughed. Smokeclaw came up behind her and pushed her in the shallow part of the river. She squeaked but was cut off when she fell in. When she popped back out, she had wide eyes but shook it off and glared at her brother. He just chuckled and walked up the tree bridge but stopped and said, "Who's scared now?"

She just hissed and went up the tree too. Bravepaw crept carefully up, she was the last one, with Brightheart behind her encouraging her, "A little closer, just keep going." Finally she got to the top, so she jumped off, still shaking of fear. She was still scared of the first impressions. They finally got to the clearing of the Gathering place. RiverClan, and WindClan were there except for ShadowClan. Bravepaw kept to the back of the group of ThunderClan cats.

"ThunderClan is here!" A cat yowled.

"Now we have to wait for ShadowClan." A WindClan cat said.

"They're always late," another cat hissed.

Rabbitpaw and Flamepaw ran off to the other apprentices, the warriors went to the other warriors, Brambleclaw went to the foot of where the leaders went, with Firestar leaping on top of the branch, and then Jayfeather and Leafpool went to the other medicine cats. Bravepaw felt out in the open where every cat could see her. In fact, she was out in the open where every cat could see her. She could hear all the cats talking.

"How's prey running, Mistyfoot?" Bramblestar aked.

"Perfect!" she responded.

"I caught a thrush today! Out of the sky!" Rabbitpaw said.

"Well, I caught a fish on my first try!" A RiverClan apprentice said.

'_What do I do?' _All of a sudden a snotty voice sounded behind her, "What happen to your head?"

Before she turned around she closed on eye and sniffed, '_ShadowClan_'

When she did she saw black and white tom with amber eyes. "Great. We're fighting a weirdo."

"Hey, mouse-brain! Leave her alone!" a cat stepped in front of Bravepaw. When she looked up, she saw Smokeclaw. Immediately, she brightened up. "She is learning better than you ever could!"

All the apprentice did was hiss. "Don't worry about him, that's Darkpaw. He is moody," Smokeclaw said.

"Thanks, Smokeclaw!" Bravepaw said, happily.

"How about you come sit by me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure!"

They sat by each other when it started. Leapordstar stepped forward.

"All is well in RiverClan. There is a good supply of fish. We have a new apprentice, Wavepaw, and a new warrior, Ripplefang!"

"Wavepaw! Ripplefang!" Leapordstar stepped back and replaced by Onestar.

"The rabbits are coming back and we _also_ have a new apprentice, Swiftpaw!"

"Swiftpaw!" Onestar was replaced by Blackstar.

"ShadowClan is all good…" he was glaring at the ThunderClan cats, but said nothing more.

Firestar stepped up, "We are good, because ThunderClan has two new warriors, Flowerpetal and Smokeclaw!"

"Flowerpetal! Smokeclaw!"

"This new leaf was great! We have a great supply of apprentices: Nightpaw, Bluepaw, Moonpaw, Flamepaw, Lightningpaw, Rabbitpaw, Silverpaw, Spiritpaw, and Bravepaw! But only Bravepaw, Rabbitpaw, and Flamepaw are here." When the Clans finished calling the names of the new cats Firestar spoke again, "Also we have found ShadowClan scents _inside_ our territory."

Yowls of protest ran through the ShadowClan cats.

"We have done no such thing!" Blackstar yowled. Bravepaw looked at Darkpaw, and she saw that he had an evil glint in his eyes. '_He's the one who did it! I heard stories about a… Tigerstar… he was a brave warrior but very evil. Because he nearly destroyed the forest and Clans. Is he the next Tigerstar_?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Longest one I did so far! Most of these character will be made by me… In about 1 or 2 chapters they'll get their warrior names, maybe 3 chapters. But I hope this wasn't so boring. But review, if you'd like! I'll still accept help! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Battle, Terrible Wn

Chapter 4: The First Battle, Terrible Wounds

**Hello again! Chapter 4… I'm still doing this even though I don't have any reviews… But enjoy!**

It's been a moon since the Gathering, and Bravepaw got very close to Smokeclaw. So has Flamepaw and Flowerpetal. ShadowClan kept their schemes up for the whole moon. But she hasn't seen a patrol at all. Bravepaw came back from her second patrol that day, she felt her paws were gonna come off. But she wanted to see Whitewing's new litter. Her litter had 2 she-cats and 1 tom, 1 of the she-cats were white with bright blue eyes, her name was Snowkit, another was ginger with amber eyes, her name was Riftkit, and the tom was white with ginger patches, his name was Lightkit. They were born a few sunrises before. She walked to the nursery with a thrush for Whitewing.

"Whitewing? Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Of course, come in, Bravepaw," she answered. When Bravepaw came in she dropped the thrush in front on Whitewing, "Thank StarClan! I was starving, with these kits I can't even leave the nursery, my legs ache."

An idea popped into Bravepaw's head, "have they seen the camp yet?"

"No, why?"

"I could show them around!" Bravepaw exclaimed.

"Oh could you? While I go for a stroll through the forest?" she pleaded.

"Of course!" Bravepaw said, excitedly.

"Thank you!" she thanked, then left the nursery.

'_Wait a minute. Where are the kits?_' she thought, scared, '_I lost them _already_?!_' Just then, she was ambushed by 3 squealing creatures. They leapt on her back and tackled her to the ground.

"You killed me!" Bravepaw said, while acting dead.

"I will be the best hunter ever!" Snowkit squeaked.

"I'll be the best warrior ever!" Lightkit challenged.

Riftkit said nothing, just scuffled her paws. '_What is she thinking_?'

"Hey want to see the camp?"

"Really?! Yes!" they all squealed.

"Ok let's go!" she said. She was remembering her first day in the camp. She showed the kits the warriors den, apprentices den, leaders den, Highrock, elders den, and fresh kill pile. But what interested her was when she showed the medicine cats den, Riftkit showed a lot of interest.

"Look your mother is back!" Bravepaw exclaimed. When she walked over with the kits they bounded over to her and told her the story of the camp. But when Bravepaw walked over, she treaded on a thorn. She yelped and held her paw up.

"I'm so sorry! I must've brought that in!" Whitewing said.

"No, no. It's ok. I'll see Jayfeather." Bravepaw promised. Before she got to the den, she looked back to see Riftkit looking at her with interest. Bravepaw beckoned her with a flick of her tail to follow. She jumped with joy and bounded over.

"I've wanted to ask you, have you been thinking of what you want to be?" Bravepaw asked, with interest.

Riftkit looked down at her paw and scuffled them and simply said, "Maybe."

"A warrior?" she said. Riftkit had a blank expression, "A medicine cat?" her eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" she squeaked.

"Here come inside with me. Jayfeather? You there?" Bravepaw called.

"Yes! Come in!" he called, "What do you need?"

"I have a thorn in my pad!"

"Ok! I'm coming with marigold!" he called to her.

"Marigold for stopping infections," Riftkit repeated.

"That's correct!" Bravepaw said. Jayfeather walked in with marigold in his jaws.

"Alright this will hurt a bit but lick it right after it comes out." He said. He yanked it out and Bravepaw yelped, but quickly licked the pad. Jayfeather put the marigold poultice on.

"What's wrong with Riftkit?" he asked, questionably.

"Oh nothing… she is interested in coming a medicine cat," she said.

"Oh really," he said with an interested gaze, "I'll talk to Firestar about that." Riftkit's eyes brightened. Then Brightheart came in.

"We're on border patrol, Bravepaw!" she said.

"Aw! But I was on 2 hunting patrols!" she whined, "This isn't fair." But she still walked out to the patrol. It contained of Cloudtail, Smokeclaw, Flowerpetal, and Brambleclaw. Once they got into the forest they patrolled the RiverClan border and WindClan border, but there was nothing. Once they got to the ShadowClan, _of course_, something shows up. A patrol was there too. It contained of Russetfur, her apprentice Smallpaw, Rowanclaw, his apprentice Darkpaw, Dawnpelt, and Shadowfur.

"Hey fleapelts! Why don't you stay on your side of the border!" Shadowfur said, smugly.

"We have been!" Flowerpetal hissed. Bravepaw was scared, but tried to seem brave.

"No, we smelled your stench!" Darkpaw hissed back, "why don't you check?!"

"Why don't I just show you my claws?!"

"Flowerpetal! NO!" Brambleclaw was too late. Darkpaw launched himself at her. Then all sanity broke loose within the cats. They launched themselves at each other. Cloudtail had Dawnpelt, Brambleclaw had Rowanclaw, Flowerpetal had Darkpaw, Smokeclaw had Shadowfur, and Brightheart had Russetfur to battle with, at first. She was so shocked she didn't realize Smallpaw sneaking up behind her. She squeaked when she landed on her and raked her flank. She tried remembering her training, she remembered the belly rake. She twisted around and unsheathed her claws and raked them against her stomach. She screeched and tumbled back.

When she was about to leap on Smallpaw again, someone bit her tail dragged her back, and bit down hard on her leg and threw her to the ground. Bravepaw whipped around and saw Darkpaw, snarling. They leapt at eachother and when he pinned her down and snarled, "Nobody hurts my sister!" and made deep cuts on her flank and stomach.

Bravepaw screeched and coughed up blood. She felt more claw marks on her flank but then it stopped. She heard a faint voice say, "Get off her, fleapelt!" She opened her eyes and saw Brightheart and Smokeclaw hauling him off.

She felt blood all over her body. She thought the life was being drained from her. But she gave all her might to stand up. Her legs wobbled and when she looked down, and she saw a pool of her own blood. The first thing she thought, '_He tried to kill me!_'

When she looked back up, the ShadowClan cats were backing away and fleeing.

"Bravepaw! Are you ok?" she heard Brightheart say worried.

"I… I'm… f… fine," she responded shakily. She tried walking but fell.

"Here me and Brambleclaw could carry her," Cloudtail said, looking at Brambleclaw for approval. He nodded but they could see horror in his eyes. Brightheart, with the help of Smokeclaw, hoisted her onto their shoulders.

They met a hunting patrol on the way back to camp. It had Squirrelflight leading, Thornclaw, Greystripe, his apprentice Rabbitpaw, Sandstorm, and her apprentice Silverpaw. Except the apprentices went chasing a thrush.

Sandstorm saw them first, "What happened?" All the cats were full of bad scratches and dirt.

"Well, somebody started a battle and got us injured!" Smokeclaw hissed, glaring at Flowerpetal.

"Don't blame me! It was ShadowClan!" she protested.

"ShadowClan?!" Thornclaw scoffed, "_Of course_ it's them! They cause all our problems." Just then Squirrrelflight came up with a sparrow in her jaws but stopped and saw the patrol all battered.

"Great StarClan!" she exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Yes but I'll explain it later," Brambleclaw replied, "First we got to" –he didn't finish from Squirrelflights screech.

"My kit!" she screeched, "Oh my kit! Get her back to camp _now_, please!" With that they strode off.

Once they got to camp, they heard gasps from the cats that were out in the clearing. The elders were out, the queens, and the spare warriors, along with the leader and medicine cats. Leafpool looked at them with wide eyes and nudged Jayfeather.

"I smell blood," he said, "what happened?"

"Not now, Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight pleaded, "Help my kit!"

"And the others," Firestar added.

"She lost a lot of blood Jayfeather," Leafpool said.

"Leafpool, you help the others, I got Bravepaw," he nodded to Brambleclaw and Cloudtail to follow him. They set her down on the floor of the moss bed. Jayfeather sniffed her, ignoring Leafpool running behind him to the medicine supply store.

Bravepaw thought of something and brought up all of her strength to say, "Riftkit… help… you…" As if she was summoned, she poked her head in.

"Riftkit, you know what cobwebs, comfrey, and dock are from before, right?" he asked the young kit.

She nodded.

"And also bring goldenrod," he added

She went over to the supplies and got the dock, comfrey, and cobwebs out.

"Hold still, it'll hurt when I put it on." Bravepaw looked at him weakly with a 'Really' face, "Riftkit, you put some dock on the small cuts on her flank and on her tail." She put it on carefully, making sure she didn't do it so fast. It didn't hurt for Bravepaw, but when Jayfeather put it on her deep scratches, she felt like her pelt was lit on fire. She hissed weakly through clenched teeth.

She felt like she was going to black out because she was seeing stars clouding her eyes. She heard someone walk in, she tried opening her eyes but couldn't so she tried listening to the voice.

"Is she ok?" a young voice, warrior by the sound of it, said. She knew who it was, but it shocked her to hear who it was, '_Flowerpetal?!_'

"I don't know yet," he responded, "She might be still conscious still, though."

"Look, Bravepaw, I'm sorry… it was my fault your hurt. I'll make it up to you, the days you're in here I'll bring you fresh-kill and water! Do you mind me doing that?"

She couldn't speak, so she flicked her ear happily.

"Ok!" She looked at Jayfeather and dipped her head, "I'll leave you to your work." Then walked out.

When Jayfeather and Riftkit finished, Squirrelflight came in and said, "Is she going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure… it's in the paws of StarClan now," he said, sadly.

"No… she can't die, she's part of my first litter," she muttered to herself.

There was a horrified screech at the entrance of the camp. It was Silverpaw.

She ran to the medicine den, followed by Rabbitpaw and Lightningpaw.

"No! Is she going to StarClan?" she asked, sacredly.

"We don't know," Leafpool said, calmly.

"How do you not know?!" Rabbitpaw yelled, "You're medicine cats!"

"Now Rabbitpaw that's not how you speak to…" Squirrelflight started.

"No. I agree! Why don't you dream and find out?" Lightningpaw said, horrified.

"I need to speak to you three," Squirrelflight said, sternly.

Rabbitpaw shot one last glare and left with the other two behind him and Squirrelflight.

'_What did I do…?'_ Bravepaw thought fading into blackness.

After a dreamless night, Bravepaw woke up. She was able to lift her head, she looked over her body. It was covered with herbs. She looked over to see Briarlight, a crippled she-cat, sleeping in her nest, along with Jayfeather and Leafpool. She tried to get up, her leg was in pain, and she saw a cast looking thing on it. '_Great StarClan! I look horrible_,'she thought.

"You're ok!" a voice whispered. She looked around to see Silverpaw, "You should get some sunlight!"

She leaned on Silverpaw and they walked out. The sun blinded her for a few seconds but faded to see an empty camp.

"Is everyone on patrol?" Bravepaw asked.

"Not everyone, but a lot are. I offered to stay back!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks!" said Bravepaw.

"No problem!" she replied, "Look! The patrols are back! And good timing!" She flicked her tail to the hunting patrol. She saw Flowerpetal padding toward them with a squirrel.

"Here you go! I told you I'd hunt for you!" she said, dipping her head. She then padded away.

"Thank you, Flowerpetal!" Bravepaw responded. Her tail was drooping.

"Why do you look so down?" Silverpaw asked.

"I'm not being a good apprentice. Being lazy, not helping my clan. I'm lazier than a fat kittypet!" she looked at Silverpaw, she had a weird look on her face, "Not counting Spiritpaw, he's not a kittypet anymore."

"Well, Let's Eat!"

**To Be Continued... **

**This was interesting… Quite a battle! Tune in next time on Warriors: Bravekit's Stars!**


	5. Chapter 5: Why do animals hate us!

**I am just really bored that is why I'm posting really quickly… Also I think of a lot of ideas... Well, enjoy this chapter of Warriors: Bravekit's Stars.**

Bravepaw has been healing slowly but she got better a half a moon later. ShadowClan invaded the camp and 3 of the apprentices got their warrior names… all Bravepaw did was protect Lightkit, Riftkit, and Snowkit, which was a great thing to do. The 3 apprentices who got their names were: Flamepaw, Silverpaw, and Spiritpaw. They are now Flameleaf, Silverstorm, and Spiritheart. Bravepaw visited Ariya secretly. So has Spiritheart, but that time it was only Bravepaw.

(Flashback)

"Ariya?" she whispered.

"Oh hello Bravepaw!" she exclaimed, "This is my mate Max."

"Nice to meet you, Bravepaw," he said, dipping his head.

"Hello!" Bravepaw answered back, "I was wondering, what would you like Spiritpaw's warrior name to be?"

"Warrior name?" she asked, confused.

"It's like, we had an apprentice named Smokepaw, and his warrior name is Smokeclaw now!" she answered.

"Oh! Hmmm…" she thought, "How about Spirit… heart! Yes, Spiritheart!"

"Ok! Thanks!" she started to walk back only to be stopped but Ariya.

"Would you be kind and catch us a mouse? We want to try it!"

"Sure!" she said, happily. '_It's against the warrior code! But I can't turn down an offer._"

She ended up catching a plump mouse. They liked it so she had to show them how to hunt. Finally got home.

(End of Flashback)

During the attack from ShadowClan, I confronted Darkpaw, he was trying to take the kits, along with Fangpaw and Fogpaw. They're now Darkheart, Fangstripe, and Fogstream. But Darkheart tried killing Bravepaw because his sister, Smallpaw, a tortoiseshell, is badly injured. But her siblings stopped them.

(Back to Reality)

When she was lying in the medicine den when Jayfeather came in.

"Jayfeather? When can I go back to my apprentice duties?" Bravepaw protested.

"I was going to check you," he answered.

After getting checked he just had to put a little more poultice on her tail.

"You can go back to training!" he told her.

She jumped around the medicine den, "Thanks Jayfeather! Bye! Bye Leafpool and Briarlight!"

"Bye!" they both said.

"Brightheart!" she looked around, "Brightheart?"

"She's on patrol," a voice sounded behind her. When she turned around, she saw Brambleclaw, her father. Her tail drooped when he said that.

"How about I take you?" he asked.

She brightened up instantly, "Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go!"

Before they went hunting Brambleclaw asked Greystripe to be in charge while he was out. They got into the forest and he asked, "What do you smell?"

"I smell," she began, "a squirrel over there." She pointed the direction of WindClan.

"Go get it then," he encouraged her.

She went over there and saw it sniffing around. She was downwind of the squirrel, she was hidden, so she is in a good position. She stalked it and when she got close enough, she pounced. She landed on it, and gave it a swift bite to the neck and it went limp. Before she turned around, she smelled something else. _Fox_!

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" she yelled, "Come quick!"

Within a second he came sprinting in, "What? What is it?"

"Fox!"

He held his head up and let his jaw drop. He then stiffened. "You're right! Go back to camp and tell Firestar!"

She grabbed her squirrel and ran. Ran like there was no tomorrow. She busted through the camp entrance. She ran straight for the leaders den but stopped and said, "Firestar? May I come in?"

"Yes you may, Bravepaw," he answered. She entered and she saw Sandstorm there too. When he saw the scared look in her eyes, he became alarmed, "What is it?"

"Fox!" she blurted out, "In our territory!"

Firestar jumped up and said, "Thanks for telling me this."

"Oh! And I brought you and Sandstorm a squirrel," she said shyly.

He dipped his head and said, "Just set it over there, thank you!" She did what she was told to do.

She noticed Brambleclaw came back. He dipped his head to her in gratitude. Firestar called everybody to the Highrock.

"Brambleclaw and Bravepaw has found fresh fox scent in our territory," he began. Yowls of horror rippled through the Clan, "I am sending 2 patrols after it. The first patrol will consist of Sandstorm, Silverstorm, Greystripe, Foxleap, Rabbitpaw, Dovewing, and Bluepaw. The second will consist of: Me, Brambleclaw, Ivypool, Dustpelt, Nightpaw, Moonpaw, and Lionblaze. The others will guard camp. Thornclaw will be taking over while we're searching." He looked at Thornclaw, and he nodded in agreement. "We will be leaving now. Let's go!" They left after the meeting.

"Ok," Thornclaw began, "Queens get in the nursery, and protect Sorreltail." Sorreltail was heavy with kits and they were due in a few sunrises. "Elders get to the elders den, Rosepetal and Cloudtail will protect you," the two warriors nodded, "Bumblestripe and Flowerpetal, you protect the herbs. Smokeclaw and Brightheart protect the sick and injured. Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, Lightningpaw, Bravepaw, I, and the rest of you will fight it, _if _it gets into camp." All the cats got to their places. They were waiting for action for a while.

"Do you want to quickly check?" Lightningpaw asked, boredly.

"Do you mean quicker than you talk?" Bravepaw teased.

"Very funny," he said, giving her a friendly nudge, "Let's go!"

They bounded up to the entrance and sniffed around. She was too busy on smelling for fox smells that she didn't see Lightningpaw in front of her.

"Oof. Sorry," she said.

"B-Bravepaw! Look!" he said, sacredly.

"What I don't see…" then she saw an orange pelt with red eyes. The two apprentices looked at each other and screeched, "FOX!"

They ran back to the clearing with the fox hard on their tails.

"Attack!" Thornclaw yowled. All the cats attacked the fox, but something horrifying happened. _Two_ foxes appeared!

"Split up!" Half the cats went to one and the other half went to the other.

When Thornclaw got near Lightningpaw and Bravepaw, he said, "You had to lead it here?!" He was scolding them so they felt bad.

"If any cat dies, it'll be our fault," Lightningpaw said, sadly. She nodded in agreement. Just then the bushes rustled and the apprentices came in: Moonpaw, Nightpaw, Bluepaw, and Rabbitpaw.

"Let's go in the nursery and protect the kits and Sorreltail," Bravepaw said, "It was our fault so might as well not be seen by Firestar."

"I agree. We don't want to clean the elders for ticks." With that they went to the nursey and guarded Whitewing's kits.

Outside in the camp, the 2 patrols came in and attacked the 2 foxes. They drove them out with Cloudtail, Greystripe, Lionblaze, and Smokeclaw pursuing it. Bravepaw looked over and saw Foxleap was limping, Mousewhisker had a few scratches, but Flowerpetal had a bad bite and she was laying there. She walked over to her, she bent down and sniffed the wound. '_Ok, dock, marigold, and cobwebs._' She ran to the medicine den and saw Jayfeather and Leafpool preparing herbs.

"Jayfeather!" she yelled. When he looked she said, "Flowerpetal has a bad fox bite!"

Jayfeather gathered the 3 herbs and walked out of the den to Flowerpetal, followed by Leafpool.

After they put the herbs on Bravepaw walked over, "Is she going to be ok?"

Leafpool looked up and said, "Only StarClan knows."

'_Oh no!' _she thought '_if she dies, it'll be all my fault._ _Mouse-brain! You big excuse for a cat!_'

This made her think of her accident, with the ShadowClan patrol. '_She blamed herself too._" She thought, sadly. As she watched Lionblaze and Brambleclaw carry Flowerpetal off with the medicine cat's right behind them. Then her eyes trailed off to where Firestar and Thornclaw were talking. They were eyeing Bravepaw and Lightningpaw.

"I think they're exiling us," Bravepaw said, sadly.

"Do they want us out that bad?" his gaze was all over the Clan. The ones who stayed in camp during the search, were glaring at the 2 apprentices, "we should just leave."

"Let's go," Bravepaw agreed sadly. They ran through the entrance and sprinted through the forest, to a small clearing. They were panting, "Wow! We should be in WindClan instead! We're so fast!"

"Y… Yeah," she agreed through breaths, "Let's go hunting."

"Hunt like rogues!" he joked. They went hunting for a bit, and Lightningpaw brought back a thrush and Bravepaw brought back a sparrow. They barely had an appetite, because they felt hollow inside for they brought to the Clan.

"Let's get moss, and I'll keep the feathers from my sparrow." Lightningpaw nodded. When they did, they put it by a tree root and lined the moss with feathers. They flopped down onto it and took a little nap. Bravepaw woke up and saw the foxes that attacked camp in the small clearing.

"L-Lightningpaw!" she whispered-screamed, "Wake up! _Now_!"

"Ugh. Wha?" Lightningpaw woke up and saw what she saw, "We got to go!" When they got up, the foses looked at them, snarling. Bravepaw remembered the story Brightheart told her about her and Swiftpaw, her brother (I think), confronting dogs. Swiftpaw lost his life, protecting Brightheart. Bravepaw looked at Lightningpaw, '_Will it happen to him_?'

"We got to go!' Lightningpaw repeated, more sternly, which was surprisingly because he's never really pushy. They ran as fast as they could. She could feel their hot breath on the back of her neck. Sudden pain in her body. She suddenly realized that one of the foxes got a hold of her, and was shaking her, violently, back and forth. She swatted one clawed paw at the fox's eye and hit it directly. The fox let go of her and she plummeted hard to the ground.

She shakily got up and saw Lightningpaw cornered by the other fox, a young adult by the height of it. Bravepaw started running to him but before she got there the fox grabbed him by the scruff and shook him. Bravepaw leapt on the back of the fox and bit and scratched at the neck and head. It screeched and let go of Lightningpaw and was trying to get Bravepaw off.

When her grip loosened from exhaustion, she flipped off and hit a nearby tree. Lightningpaw came to her side injured all over like her, and together they swiped at the fox. The other one ran off when Lightningpaw was fighting it, he was severely injured.

"Aim… for… the… eyes…" Bravepaw said weakly. Stars showed up in both their gazes. They summoned all their strength, and slash the eyes and muzzle. It screeched so loud, probably the cats from ThunderClan, heck, _all_ the clans could hear it. It bolted off, like a baby kit would.

"Great Job… Brave… paw…" then he fell to the ground, along with Bravepaw on top of him.

**(Before the Attack in the camp)**

Firestar and Thornclaw were talking. Thornclaw told Firestar that the 2 apprentices led the fox to the camp and tried killing them all.

"Firestar, we _have _to punish them or something! It was their fault that half of us is injured and Flowerpetal at the edge of life!" Thornclaw hissed.

"That's enough!" Firestar hissed at his Clanmate. Thornclaw's ears flattened as he continued, "It's not their fault! We chose to fight! The apprentices rused in to help! Was it their fault for their clanmates' courage?"

"Well… no." Thornclaw said.

"Now I have something to do," he said more calmly, "but I will do something about it." Thornclaw dipped his head in respect.

All the cats gathered at Firestar's call.

"The battle with the foxes was ruthless, luckily none of our clanmates lost their life."

"One is close to," a cat said.

"We will pray that StarClan will wait for her arrival, but I have come to make 4 apprentices warriors!"

Yowls of approval went through the Clan.

"Rabbitpaw come forward!" he padded forward, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. You will be known as Rabbitleap!"

He did the same for the rest being: Nightsky, Moonlight, and Bluefire.

"Now you'll have to sit your vigil at moonhigh," Firestar said to his newest warriors. The patrol got back from chasing the fox, and reported it leaving the territory, so they think.

"Good. Now can you get Lightningpaw and Bravepaw, Greystripe?" he asked, Greystripe. He nodded and padded off. Firestar padded up to the 4 new warriors.

"I want to thank you," he began, "You saved your clan. Your nobility will be remembered." They dipped their heads. Greystripe padded up beside Firestar.

"Firestar? May I talk to you for a moment?" They walked a couple of feet and Firestar turned to his friend.

"What is it, Greystripe?" Firestar asked.

"I couldn't find Bravepaw and Lightningpaw," he said, worriedly. Unaware of Squirrelflight behind them.

"My kits?! Where are they?" Squirrelflight said, sacredly.

"We will send a patrol out right away," he answered. He got into the center of the camp, he yowled, "We have to make a search patrol!"

"Why, Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked, confused.

"Lightningpaw and Bravepaw are missing," he answered, "I will be in this patrol, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Rabbitleap, Silverstorm, Spiritheart, and Smokeclaw."

"That sounds good to me," Rabbitleap said, determinedly, "Finding my brother and sister is the first thing on my list!"

"But what about our vigil?" Silverstorm asked.

"Is that all you care about?" Rabbitleap snarled at his sister, "They're more important!"

"Stop quarreling!" Brambleclaw said, sternly, "Let's go-" he didn't finish from a deafening screech.

"Fox?" Cloudtail said, astonished, "I thought we chased _both _of them off?"

"Ok, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Greystripe, and Thornclaw. You come with to chase the fox out _once _and for all," Firestar said.

The first to run out immediately were Rabbitleap and Squirrelflight. With the others close behind. They arrived at the small clearing.

"There's fox stench here, and by the smell of it, two of them," Cloudtail reported.

Squirrelflight also smelled for traces and what she smelled made her eyes go wide, "There's scent of Lightningpaw and Bravepaw, too!"

"Keep following it!" Firestar ordered. They followed the scent with their best trackers, Cloudtail and Squirrelflight. Suddenly a fox broke through the thorn barrier. When they looked at it, there were claw marks on his eyes. Thornclaw and Greystripe yowled and chased after it. While they still followed the scent of the apprentices.

Finally they saw a bloody heap of ginger and white fur. Squirrelflight wailed in despair.

"My kits! Why is StarClan doing this to me?!" she yowled.

Firestar looked at his patrol, "Silverstorm, your fast, head to camp and tell Leafpool and Jayfeather to get ready. They have patients." Silverstorm nodded and ran off. Greystripe and Cloudtail returned and said it was out of their territory _for sure_.

"Ok Greystripe and Smokeclaw, get Bravepaw. Brambleclaw and I have Lightningpaw."

With that they left with two limp bundles of matted fur.

**To Be Continued…**

**Now the longest one! Chapter 6 will be up soon… so no suspense will be held here! Thanks for reading this chapter and Review if you'd like! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Life or Death?

Chapter 6: Life or Death?

**I'd like to thank… Mapleshade Returns, for the nice review! I did read it all! I checked out her stories… THEY WERE AMAZING! So I'd recommend to read her stories! Also if you go on the Warrior Cats website, there are these skits that Erin Hunter made, and a character in it is "Braveheart" so it's basically a prefix (whatever their called) but who really cares… Now for chapter 6!**

Bravepaw woke up in the same field she did a few moons back. Right next to her was Lightningpaw, she jabbed him with her paw.

"Ugh. I don't want to go on patrol," he said still asleep. She jabbed him again, "Ow! Ok, ok! I'm… up." He was astonished.

"Are we dead?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bravepaw answered. The place was very… bright.

"Welcome, Bravepaw and Lightningpaw," a voice said. They saw a grey-blue cat emerge from the bushes.

"Hi Bluestar!" Bravepaw said, happily.

"You know Bluestar?" Lightningpaw asked, confused. She nodded in response.

"Are we dead?" said Lightningpaw, scared.

"We're seeing if _you_ want to live," she answered. The two apprentices looked at each other.

"I don't know about you but I want to live," Lightningpaw said immediately.

Bravepaw looked doubtful

"Before you answer, I want you to see somebody." Then a ginger she-cat walked out that made them gasp, "Here-"

"NO!" Lightningpaw screeched.

"Flowerpetal!" Bravepaw wailed, "You can't be dead!" Flowerpetal looked at them with a weird expression.

"She didn't finish, mouse-brains!" she said playfully.

"What is it?" she asked with interest. Lightningpaw nodded in agreement.

"I will give you a choice, you three _stay _in StarClan or you three leave?" Bluestar said.

Flowerpetal looked at them, "Well? I'm waiting?"

"Yes I want us to stay in the clan!" she promised, proudly.

"I want Flowerpetal to come to," Lightningpaw said with the love look in his eyes. They touched noses. That left Bravepaw bewildered.

"Weren't you with Flameleaf?" she asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you yet," she said, looking away in embarrassment, "he likes you and he wanted to see if you got jealous. And then I got jealous when you hung out with my brother but, my brother likes you as a friend and he really likes Night… _paw_. And as you see, I like Lightningpaw."

She was still confused but she had hope in her that Flameleaf still liked her, "Ok!"

Bluestar mrrowed in amusement and rose, "By the powers of StarClan I will grant you 3 life!" She touched her nose to their heads. When the two apprentices and warrior looked up, Bluestar was smiling and faded. Then the whole world of StarClan faded.

Bravepaw blinked slowly, her gaze was blinded by the moonlight. She looked up weakly and saw her body, _again_, covered with herbs.

'_Great StarClan!'_ she thought, '_again with the herbs!_'

Lightningpaw also saw himself. '_So this is what it feels like, with herbs.'_ He thought, '_Ugh! It smells disgusting!_'

They looked at each other, "Let's try standing," Lightningpaw suggested.

"Ok," Bravepaw answered, "You realize your eye is swollen shut?"

"Yeah! At least I can show off at the next Gathering!" he joked. When they stood up, they heard Briarlight.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sternly, "You're not better yet!"

"Well, I feel better!" Lightningpaw said, approvingly.

"No you're not!" she said, "If you're wondering everyone is in the clearing…"

"For Flowerpetal's death," Bravepaw said, "but she isn't dead." She looked at Lightningpaw for a heartbeat to see him happy.

Briarlight was shocked, "What do you mean?" They looked out to where Flowerpetal was getting up. She dragged herself out to her. They walked out too. They caught Flowerpetal's eye and saw pure happiness in it.

They saw Rabbitleap, or as they know Rabbitpaw, walked over to her, "You're alive!" then second guessed himself, "not like I thought you weren't." Bravepaw gave him a playful nudge. "Did you realize-"

"Yes, Flowerpetal is alive. So, what happened when me and Lightningpaw were…" she paused.

"Gone," Rabbit_paw_ finished.

"Yeah, so what _did _happen, Rabbitpaw?" Lightningpaw asked butting in.

"Oh! I'm not Rabbit_paw_ anymore! I'm Rabbit_leap_ now!" he boasted, "The others are Nightsky, Moonlight, and Bluefire!" He puffed out his chest. She felt something inside, a mixture of emotion she knew all too well. Sadness, Loneliness, Anger, and Jealousy. She stormed off to the apprentice den.

'_Me and Lightningpaw get left out!_' she screamed in her head, '_They left us out!'_ Then her anger changed to sadness.

'_Well we _did_ leave camp without permission.'_ Then it went all over again until she got up, with Lightningpaw next to her. She felt tired and limped somehow more painfully to the apprentices den. 'Now _I notice the pain?!_' she thought angrily. She was soon stopped by Jayfeather.

"_You _aren't going in there, you two are sleeping in the medicine den. Then without an answer, Jayfeather was nudging them to the den. All she was thinking was '_you mouse-brain! Why'd you have to leave camp! None of this would've happened_!' When she arrived, she flopped down, but hissed from the pain when she landed.

"They must think we're pieces of crow-food!" Lightningpaw hissed when he landed beside her, "we can sleep on our own, it's just a few scratches."

"We shouldn't have come back at all," she responded, "I bet they blame us for her death."

She then realized when she stopped talking, Jayfeather was listening to their whole conversation.

"What do you mean 'shouldn't have come back at all?'" he asked, suspiciously.

Lightningpaw and Bravepaw looked at each other. "Uh…"

Lightningpaw and Bravepaw told about their visit to StarClan. But neither told him the choice they had to make.

"That doesn't happen to any cats," he said, "so I'd appreciate it if I were you!"

"Well, I wish that _I _hadn't came back and that's that!" Bravepaw hissed.

Jayfeather stared at them with his blind blue eyes as if he could see them. Which made them uncomfortable.

"Very well, I've got to go to the Moonpool so I'll see what StarClan has to say and _see _if you deserve to become warriors!" Jayfeather hissed to them and stormed off.

"He didn't make us any better," Lightningpaw said, shuffling slowly.

"I wonder if Firestar will approve of us," she said, doubtfully. Leafpool padded over and gave them weird seeds, '_What in StarClan are these?_'

"They're poppy seeds, they help with the pain," she said, as if she read their thoughts.

When they ate them, they fell into a dreamless sleep. When Bravepaw awoke the sun was rising through the medicine den. Bravepaw got up and stretched sorely. She let Lightningpaw sleep, when she walked out, Briarlight was dragging herself to Bravepaw.

"I also forgot to tell you, Sorreltail had her kits while you were gone," she said, happily.

"What?! Really?" she said, happily. Bravepaw limped off to get Lightningpaw.

"Lightningpaw! Wake up!" she prodded him until his eyes opened.

"What is it?" he said groggily, "I was in the middle of a dream."

"Sorreltail had her kits!" she exclaimed. He shot up and they both limped off to the nursery.

When they arrived, four kits were running around.

"Hi Sorreltail!" Lightningpaw greeted.

"Hi Bravepaw. Lightningpaw!" she said, happily. One of the kits walked up to Bravepaw and sniffed her. The she-kit wrinkled her nose.

"Ew! What's that smell?" she squeaked.

"That's called herbs, mouse-brain!" another kit said.

"No, you're a mouse-brain!" the brown kit leapt at the grey tom.

"The she-kit is Webkit, and the tom is Ravenkit," Sorreltail said. Then another tom showed up, he had a bright yellow pelt.

"That's Goldenkit." Then the last showed up, it was a dark grey she-kit.

"And that's Shykit."

"Hi!" they all said, harmonically.

"All cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" A yowl sounded. Sorreltail rounded up her kits.

"Why can't we go?" Webkit whined.

"Are you mouse-brained?!" Ravenkit said, "He said 'who can catch their own prey'!" Again they leapt at each other.

Lightningpaw and Bravepaw left the nursery. They sat near the back of the Clan.

"We have 3 new kits to become apprentices!" he yowled, "Lightkit come forward."

And that whole thing speech, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, before you receive your warrior name, you will be known as, Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Flameleaf."

He did the same for Snow_paw_ and her mentor is Silverstorm. Then Jayfeather padded up.

"I have decided to take on an apprentice, since I won't live forever, but I still have many, many moons left in me," he said, proudly.

"Riftkit, is it your choice to become Jayfeather's medicine cat apprentice?"

"Yes it is," she said.

"Then you will be known as Riftpaw."

"Lightpaw! Snowpaw! Riftpaw!"

For once Bravepaw wanted to go on patrol. And she noticed that she felt better.

When she walked she didn't feel pain. She skipped around and she saw Lightningpaw feeling the same, so they skipped around.

"So you feel better?" Brambleclaw said, "So would you like to go on hunting patrol?"

"Yes!" they said, simultaneously.

"Alright, you're on a mission. Bring back as much fresh-kill as you can!" he challenged, "Go!"

"I'm going to catch more than you!" Lightningpaw squealed.

"No, I am!" Bravepaw exclaimed, happily.

She ran off into the forest and sniffed for prey. Bravepaw smelled squirrel. When she spotted it, the squirrel was holding a nut and trying to break it.

'_Perfect_,' she thought. She got into the hunters crouch and was padding slowly to it.

'_Slowly. Slowly. NOW!_' And she leapt square onto the squirrels' back. Bravepaw bit the neck and it went limp.

'_This is going to go great!_'

While Lightningpaw was looking for easier targets, he spotted a vole.

'_Just what I wanted!_' He also got into a hunters crouch.

But, there were leaves _everywhere_. So he tried his best to make it over there. Sadly, there was a crunch and the vole looked up in alarm, and ran off but Lightningpaw was faster.

He landed squarely on the back and bit hard on the neck and it went limp.

'_This _might_ be a while_.'

Later at sun-down, they came back with loads of prey.

"Isn't new-leaf great!" Lightningpaw said through a mouthful of fur. Bravepaw nodded in agreement.

They arrived at camp and the apprentices bounded over to them.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Lightpaw squeaked.

"Can I have the vole?" Snowpaw asked Lightningpaw.

"Sure!" he gave the apprentice the vole he caught.

"I'm going to head to the medicine den and nursery," Bravepaw called to Lightningpaw.

When she arrived at the medicine den Riftpaw and Jayfeather were sorting the herbs they gathered throughout the territory.

"Here's a squirrel for you guys," she called to them.

"Just set it over there," Jayfeather pointed to the corner. Before she padded out Riftpaw called out to her.

"Thanks, Bravepaw!"

"Your welcome!" she called back.

She padded over to the nursery, "Here you are Sorreltail and Daisy!"

"Thank you, Bravepaw!" Sorreltail said. Daisy thanked her too.

She was exhausted, so she padded off to the apprentice den. She nearly fell asleep a while later when Firestar's call rang in her ears.

"Ugh! Really?" She padded to her signature spot in the clearing.

What he said next, shocked her.

"We have 2 apprentices to make warriors!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Also again, I'd like to thank Mapleshade returns, she gave me the, catXcat pairs. Also I'm sorry if I am mixing the pairs up…**

**So thanks for reading chapter 6! I will be posting the 7****th**** chapter right away after this one. And stay tuned for Warriors: Wolfleap's Destiny! Review! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Warriors at Last!

Chapter 7: Warriors at Last!

**Stop making fun of my story! It's not cool! If you don't like it why are you here?! But for those of you who **_**enjoy**_** my story, thank you for reading! **

**Also, I got the question: Is this taken after Omens of the Stars or Power of Three… The answer is Power of Three. So I made the mistake of Longtail being dead, so he's not. Sorry for not making that clear. Also Hollyleaf "died" in the tunnels so she's not here yet. So here's Chapter 7!**

"We have 2 apprentices to become warriors!" Firestar yowled. The Clans cheered. Bravepaw looked at Lightningpaw, he had the same look as she did.

"We've held this off _way_ too long, and today is the day!" he called, "Lightningpaw come forward."

Lightningpaw came forward and stood in front of Firestar.

"I, Firestar, Leader of ThunderClan, call to our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard and learned the ways of your noble code," he called out, "Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he said, trying to hide his excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lightningpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Lightningstrike!" He touched his nose to his head, and he licked his shoulder in response.

"Bravepaw come forward," he said to her. When she came up to him, he continued, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" she blurted out.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bravepaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Bravespirit!" He did the same thing he did to Lightningstrike.

"Lightningstrike! Bravespirit! Lightningstrike! Bravespirit!"

"You will sit your vigil tonight," he informed them.

The vigil took forever for them. But it was worth it! Brambleclaw padded up to them.

"How are you doing?" he asked. They nodded sleepily, "You can speak now. The vigil is over."

"Thank StarClan!" Lightningstrike sighed, "I'm going to sleep." He padded off to the apprentices den.

"Hey, mouse-brain!" Bravespirit called out to him, "You're a warrior not, not an apprentice!"

"Oh that's right!" he laughed, "Thanks!"

"Well, I have to sort out patrols," Brambleclaw said, padding off.

Just then Flameleaf came up to her.

"So… Flowerpetal told you what I did?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, half-angry, half-amused.

"Do you forgive me… again?" he asked, with a pleading look in his eyes.

She had an evil look in her eyes, "I don't know… only if we can sleep in the warriors den together."

He caught on to what she was doing, "Oh yes, I will do that!" They touched noses, and walked off to the den.

She had the most sleep she's even gotten in moons. But it was interrupted by Silverstorm prodding her side.

"Wha…?" she looked up and saw her, "What is it?"

"I'm going to have kits!" she said, excitedly.

"Wow! Really?" Bravespirit said, astonished, "I already know who the father is."

"Spiritheart," they said, simultaneously.

"Do you know how many?"

"I think they said 2," she responded.

"Well, congratulations!" Bravespirit said, and padded out to get fresh-kill.

She looked around, '_Where's Lightningstrike?_'

"Lightningstrike's on patrol," a voice said behind her. She jumped and spun around and saw Brightheart.

"You nearly scared me out of my fur!" Bravespirit said, startled.

"Do I still need to teach you about hearing cats coming behind you?" she joked.

"No, you're the only cat who _can_ sneak up on me!" she said, chuckling. They both started laughing.

"So, when are your kits due?" she asked. Brightheart was heavy with 3 kits.

"In a few sunrises. But Sorreltail's kits are supposed to be made apprentices soon! Maybe you'll get one as an apprentice!" she said.

"I hope so too!"

Daisy appeared behind Brightheart, "You have to stay in the nursery!" Now Brightheart jumped.

"Who needs to learn now?" Bravespirit joked.

"Ha ha, very funny!" she said, "I was just getting fresh-kill." Daisy didn't look convinced but she gave a curt nod and headed back to the nursery.

"Shesh! She will never get out of my fur!" she sighed, "Do you want to share a squirrel?"

"Sure!"

They shared a squirrel, until Brambleclaw came over.

"Bravespirit, would you like to go on border patrol?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, "My first patrol as a true warrior!"

"Now, you know what to do right?" Brightheart asked.

"Well, I did have the best mentor," she told, her former mentor. Brightheart rested her tail on her shoulder.

"I had the best apprentice!" she said, "You were my first!"

"Really?" she said, happily, "Then I'm the best! Right?"

"You sure are!" she said before she went back to the nursery.

When she went to the clearing the patrol had Squirrelflight leading it, Moonlight, Nightsky, Silverstorm, Snowpaw, and Flameleaf. She bounded over to Flameleaf and touched noses with him. Then they set off on the border patrol.

After the patrol, Squirrelflight told Firestar and Brambleclaw that there was nothing to report. Firestar was walking over to her. She straightened up instantly.

"I want you to come to tonight's gathering. Can you tell Lightningstrike, Flameleaf, and Nightsky?"

"Yes, Firestar!" she nodded and padded off. She got to Nightsky first. She was sitting by Smokeclaw, her new mate.

"Nightsky! You're coming to the Gathering tonight!" she called to her. She nodded. Then Lightningstrike padded up.

"How was your first day as a warrior?" he asked, barely keeping in his excitement.

"It was awesome!" she exclaimed, "How was yours?"

"It was fun!" he said, "I wonder who's going to the Gathering tonight!"

"Well I was supposed to tell you, that you're coming to it tonight."

"Wow! Really?" he jumped around.

"Now I just have to tell Flameleaf, wherever he is," she said.

"I'm right here," came a voice beside her. When she turned around, it was Flameleaf.

"You're coming to the Gathering!"

"Great!"

Once it came night, the group of ThunderClan cats left. They got to the tree bridge, she was still scared of it. She walked up slowly, and finally got to the top. They saw the Gathering place, they saw RiverClan and WindClan. ShadowClan were behind the ThunderClan cats. Once they got down, they got to the other cats.

A WindClan cat walked over to her.

"Hi! You probably remember me as Swiftpaw? Right?" he asked.

"Oh yes! When I became an apprentice, you became one also!" Bravespirit said.

"Well, just to tell you, I'm Swiftfoot now!" he boasted.

"I'm Bravespirit!" she told him.

"Wow! I guess were both warriors now!" he exclaimed.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Blackstar yowled. When the cats got to their places. Blackstar started first.

"ShadowClan has three new apprentices: Rosepaw, Wolfpaw, and Shadowpaw!" (A/N Ties in with my second story!)

"Rosepaw! Wolfpaw! Shadowpaw!" The Clan cats called out. Wolfpaw had a fluffy grey pelt, Rosepaw had bright green eyes and Shadowpaw had a jet black pelt. '_Quite a bunch_' she thought.

Then Leopardstar stepped forward, "We have a new warrior: Wavefoot! And 2 new apprentices: Jetpaw and Reedpaw!"

"Wavefoot! Jetpaw! Reedpaw!"

"All is good in WindClan, and we have a new warrior also: Swiftfoot!"

"Swiftfoot! Swiftfoot!"

Finally Firestar stepped forward, "Prey is plentiful in ThunderClan, especially with three new apprentices: Snowpaw, Lightpaw, and our medicine cat apprentice Riftpaw. Our new warriors are: Lightningstrike and Bravespirit!"

"Snowpaw! Lightpaw! Riftpaw! Lightningstrike! Bravespirit!"

Bravespirit couldn't hold her joy in so she let a big purr out.

"Isn't it great when your name is called out to the clan?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Yeah! It's amazing!" she answered.

"WindClan were leaving!" Onestar called.

"Well, I got to go!" he told her.

"Goodbye, Swift_foot_!"

"Bye, Brave_spirit_!"

Flameleaf bounded over and nuzzled her cheek, "Met a new friend I suppose?"

She nudged him, "Like you don't have friends from other Clans too."

He didn't get to say a comeback because Firestar called to his Clan, "ThunderClan we have to leave _now_."

"Why is he forcing us to leave?" Bravespirit said, bewildered.

"Because Brightheart started her kitting!" Riftpaw said quickly and ran off.

"But that wasn't supposed to start for a couple more sunrises!" Flameleaf said, shocked at the news.

"Oh well, let's go!"

When they got back Brightheart was in the middle of kitting. Bravespirit looked at Silverstorm, she had a scared look on her face. She wasn't due for a moon or two but you could tell she was near, because her stomach was plump.

Finally the noise stopped. Brightheart was done kitting.

"Can I see her?" Bravespirit asked, Leafpool.

"You may," she answered.

When she went inside, there were 2 white she-kits and a ginger tom by her stomach with Cloudtail there too.

"They're beautiful, Brightheart!" she exclaimed.

"This one is Whitekit, I already thought of that at first sight," Brightheart said, happily.

"That one" –Cloudtail said pointing to the other white she-kit with a black tail tip- "is going to be called Willowkit."

"And the ginger is Stripekit!" Brightheart finished.

"They're great names!" Bravespirit said.

**Don't make fun of the names plz…**

"Thank you!" She replied.

When Bravespirit walked out she saw Silverstorm walking to her.

"Is she ok?" she asked worried.

"She's fine, she has 3 kits."

"Now I'm scared. It'll hurt," she whined.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" Bravespirit told her.

"Well, ok! I'm going to sleep." She padded off to the nursery.

'_Me too_,' she thought. She padded off to the warriors den and fell asleep. She dreamed regular dream. Chasing mice, hunting, running, all that.

When she woke up, the sun was rising. She was stretching when Rabbitleap came in.

"You want to hunt together?" he asked, "We didn't do anything yet as _warriors_!"

"Sure!"

"The cat who brings more prey, is the winner and has to think of something the loser has to do!" Rabbitleap challenged.

"You're on!" With that they ran off into the forest.

**(With Rabbitleap)**

"I'm _so_ going to win!" Rabbitleap protested, "In fact, I'm a better hunter and using my claws and she's a better fighter and runner (except she bites the most, because she has short claws). So we have our flaws!"

He heard rustling in the bushes, and got into a hunters crouch. '_First kill… Closer…. Closer… NOW_!' He leapt into the bushes.

Except he felt it start batting him hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelped, "I didn't know prey could fight back!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the "prey" said.

"Wait a minute. Prey can't talk!" he said, startled.

It chuckled. "I'm not prey! I'm a cat, and my name is Fawn," the she-cat walked out into the sunlight. She had a light brownpelt with cream dapples on it, so he saw where she got her name. She had big, beautiful brown eyes, with long whiskers on her muzzle, and she had a slight frame to her.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Rabbitleap stuttered. '_Wow! She is beautiful_!' He couldn't stop staring.

"Well? What's your name?" she asked, amusement flickering in her eyes.

"Oh! I'm Rabbitleap!" he said quickly.

"Well, hello Rabbitleap!" Fawn said, calmly. Rabbitleap was bewildered.

"Aren't kittypets scared of Clan cats because 'they eat other cats'?" Rabbitleap asked.

"Two things: One, I'm not a kittypet, well, I was. And two, I don't believe that," she replied.

"Really? Why?" he asked.

She chuckled, "well, you would've killed me by now and you're one of the nicest cats I've met." Rabbitleap looked away embarrassed.

"So you said you were a kittypet?" he asked.

"Well… my mother was a kittypet and my father was a rogue," she responded, "I didn't really like the life of a kittypet much, so I chose the loner life style and joined my father. But then, soon after, I wanted my own travels, so now I'm here!"

Rabbitleap was fascinated by the loner, '_She's amazing… so _this_ is what love feels like_," he thought, '_Huh. I like it_!'

"Well, our leader was a kittypet and his daughter is my mother _so_ I'm basically a kittypet!" He explained. Fawn looked at him with a thoughtful look.

"What _Clan_ are you from?" she asked with interest.

"ThunderClan! The strongest clan in the WHOLE forest!" Rabbitleap boasted.

"You are a fascinating cat, you know," she said with a caring look.

"And you are the most beautiful cat I've ever seen-"he spluttered at the end, and then his whole face turned a dark coat of red, "U-uh I-I mean…" but stopped when he felt a tail touch his shoulder.

He looked and saw Fawn, "you're also very kind!" She smiled at him and nuzzled his cheek, "thank you."

"Y-your welcome," he stuttered, "would you like to… um… join the clan?" he finished slowly.

From the look on her face, she was shocked. But he also found happiness in her brown eyes.

"R-Really?" she asked, "but what about your clan leader? Isn't it his choice?"

"Yes, it _is_ his choice, but he lets kittypets, rogues, and even loners into the clan," he explained, "like we have Daisy and her kits Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker, and Millie, Greystripe's mate!"

"Ok I guess," she hesitated, her ears pricked up, "do you hear something?" He strained to hear what his CLOSE friend was hearing. It was rustling in the bramble thicket nearby them, then he heard audible mumbling. He couldn't tell _who_ it was though. Even though he should have.

"Ugh. Mouse-brain! Why'd you go through there?!" The voice said, "You make the wrong decisions, Bravespirit!"

'_Bravespirit_!" He thought, '_Why'd you forget about your own sister_?!'

She pushed through the exit of the brambles, "Finally I… got… out," she trailed off when she spotted the two cats next to each other. '_So, he finally found a mate? Firestar's got to let her into the clan_!" She thought, '_For the sake of my brothers' feelings_!"

"Who's this, Rabbitleap?" she asked her brother.

"Oh! Um…" he started. But Fawn interrupted him, "Hello! I'm Fawn!"

"I'm Bravespirit!" She responded happily but it faded to a questionable stare, "so you're not scared of me?"

"She knows we don't eat cats," Rabbitleap told her.

"No, no. Not that, I mean," she paused, but instead of continuing, she flicked her only ear.

"Oh!" Rabbitleap said, finally getting it.

"I'm not scared of it. Why would I?" Fawn said, slightly confused but _still_ looking clam.

"Oh… because others do…" she said, sadly, looking down at her pure white paws. She was thinking about the battles and Gatherings she participated in, bad things, and I _mean_ bad things happened. Fawn walked over to her and rested her tail tip on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, I'm not like the others," Fawn reassured the depressed cat.

Bravespirit looked up, "What about my eyes?"

"I think they're beautiful," Fawn replied with a smile.

"Thanks! You would be a great ThunderClan cat!" She said more happily, like her old self, "have you ever thought about joining?"

"Yeah! We were about to go back to camp to ask Firestar!" Rabbitleap said, with a bounce in the air.

"Ok! Let's go!" Bravespirit said and was about to run off until she stopped and looked over her shoulder and said, "Let's continue this challenge tomorrow, because I know that I'll win!" She said with a playful wink, and then dashed off.

"When hedgehogs fly!" he called after her.

"She is one fast, yet interesting cat," Fawn said watching where his sister disappeared. Rabbitleap saw she was very interested in his sister.

"Well, that's my sister!" he boasted happily.

"Wait. She's your sister?" she asked.

"Of course! Didn't you see the resemblance?" he joked, "And I'm proud to be her brother!" Memories of their kithood passed through his mind. '_Let's do this kind of stuff more often, Bravespirit. And don't worry, I'll protect you_."

The two cats who were left touched noses and ran after their fast friend.

But when they got back to camp, it wasn't very welcoming.

"Why'd you bring _another_ kittypet here?" Thornclaw hissed.

"So, you broght another kittypet here again, _Bravespirit_," Berrynose sneered, "you might be turning into one after all!"

The two warriors weren't very fond of cats other than clan cats and they even didn't like Bravespirit. She shrunk away, her ear fattened against her head, her brown and green eyes wide with fear and sadness. They'd call her a 'kittypet lover,' 'disgrace to the clan,' and even 'freak.' This outraged Rabbitleap. It looked like there was actual fire burning in his green eyes.

"Now listen here, mouse-brains!" said the angry Rabbitleap, "leave my sister alone or I'll have to use my claws!" The two warriors just snorted and walked away. But only to be stopped by Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. **(REVENGE!)**

Rabbitleap smiled with triumph he looked at Bravespirit. Shee was slowly looking around her borther to see where the two warriors went. She finally spoke.

"I-I've tried… I've tried to be a great warrior!" she whispered, but it turned into a wail, "Why doesn't anybody like me?!" She was distraught. The wail alerted Squirrelflight, she looked up with worry in her green eyes. But Fawn rested her tail around her shoulders.

"It's ok… It's ok," she soothed, "They're just jealous, they want to be like you, so they are trying to hurt your feelings so they can be better. Just don't listen to them."

Squirrelflight ran over to her cowering daughter, and let her lean on her side. Squirrelflight looked up at Fawn and said, "Thank you, for helping her. I owe you so much right now!"

"I am her friend now, and that's what friends are for!" she replied to the worried mother, "and you don't owe me anything."

"Oh yes I do!" Squirrelflight prompted, "We _will_ share a vole and go on patrol together!" and she walked off, before Fawn could protest, with Bravespirit leaning on her flank.

"That's my mother Squirrelflight, and those two mouse-brains are Berrynose and Thornclaw, and the one talking to them is the deputy, and my father, Brambleclaw!"

"Wow! You have a big clan!" she said amazed. Just then a flaming orange cat came over to them.

"And that," he whispered, "is Firestar, our leader!" They looked up at him.

"I hear from Greystripe that we have a guest," he said to the two cats.

"Greystripe is Firestar's best friend," he whispered again.

"So by the sound of you telling her our clanmates," he said looking at the embarrassed Rabbitleap, "she wants to join the clan?"

"Yes, the way of the clan life interests me and suits me," Fawn said calmly, looking into the orange leaders glowing green eyes.

"You are very calm for someone who's in a foreign place to them," he complimented, "you have lots of potential… um…" he looked at Rabbitleap.

"Her name is Fawn," he answered.

"Fawn." He nodded to Rabbitleap, who nodded back, "you are welcome to become part of this clan."

When Rabbitleap heard this, his heart leapt with joy! '_Yes_!' he looked at his 'friend' (closer friend) and saw happiness in her eyes. Firestar padded up to the Highrock and leapt on it.

"All cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" He yowled. When all the cats gathered, he could see Berrynose and Thornclaw with horrible looks in their eyes. Rabbitleap hissed at them.

"We have a guest here tonight, her name is Fawn!" Firestar called.

"Fawn!" Brightheart's kits called out while jumping around their soon-to-be clanmate.

"And she wants to become one of your clanmates!" Yowls of approval rippled through the clan like a wave on the ocean.

"Fawn step forward!" She stepped forward, obviously.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call down upon this loner! She has chosen to live by the warrior code, and I hope you can give her your blessings!" he continued, "Fawn, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

She looked at Rabbitleap, he mouthed the words 'I do.'

"I do!" she repeated proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, before you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fawnpaw! Your mentor will be Rabbitleap. Rabbitleap, you found her along with Bravespirit, and I trust you to pass all you know down to Fawnpaw!" **(Just so you know, Fawnpaw is Rabbitleap's age)**

"Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw!" The Clan yowled, well, a lot of the clan, just counting out two warriors.

Rabbitleap looked behind him and in the medicine cat den entrance, Bravespirit was yelling her new clanmates name louder than any cat has done before. He smiled, seeing her sister getting drowsy, probably from poppy seeds.

'_I'll protect you, Bravespirit, always. I promise._"

**How'd you like it? I thought it was a great twist, because I was with Rabbitleap the most. **

**I don't take credit for making Fawn(paw)! ****Mapleshade's Return**** has made it for me! **

**Personality- She is a Calm, and Collected cat. She, as you know, stays calm in stressful situations and bonds, really REALLY well with Rabbitleap. She brings an air of calm to the whole situation. **

**Also, she made the catxcat pair: FawnxRabbit! I'd like to thank her a lot! She's given me great ideas! So thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Apprentice

Chapter 8: First Apprentice

**Hopefully you've enjoyed this so far! It's still going, so don't complain! XD Well here's Chapter 8! Oh yeah, if I haven't said before (I can't remember), 6 of the apprentices have gotten their names: Snowpelt, Lightheart, Webwhisker, Ravenheart, Goldenfur, and Shylight.**

**Also I've planned that Silverstorm's kits will be 6 moons, (and so will Brightheart's) because it's really confusing. So Brightheart's kits are Willowpaw (mentor Thornclaw), Whitepaw (mentor Squirrelflight), and Stripepaw (mentor Smokeclaw). I thought it would've taken forever and I have something planned, and it's **_**important**_**. **

**And the only cats I could think of for being mean and rude, would be Berrynose and Thornclaw… I guess its sterotyping, but oh well! MY CHOICE! **_**TO THE STORY**_**!**

Bravespirit woke up with a blurry vision. She heard footsteps. A cat walked up to her, and by the smell it was a medicine cat. **(It's been a couple moons since the last chapter, just so you know).**

"Hi, Bravespirit!" the cat said, "How are you doing?" By the sound of it, the cat was Riftclaw. Riftclaw had been made a medicine cat, she seemed really weird lately.

"Hi, Riftclaw!" she responded, "What happened while I was out?"

"Well… not much really." the medicine cat apprentice said, "Um, Bravespirit? Could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure!" Bravespirit replied, curiously, "You can ask me anything!"

"Well… um..." Riftclaw stuttered, "I really. And I mean _really_ like someone, but I can't have a mate because '_medicine cats can't have mates_,'" she said in Jayfeather's voice. They both cracked up.

"That was pretty good actually!" she laughed.

"Yeah, that grumpy cat never stops talking!" Rifclaw exclaimed.

"I heard that!" a _grumpy_ voice called from the entrance of the camp.

"Sorry!" she said.

"Ok, continue!"

"Oh, as I was saying, I really like someone but I can't have a mate… so I wanted your opinion, what should I do?" she said, with her big blue eyes looking straight into Bravespirit's miscolored ones.

"Well," she started, "You can still be a warrior, but you just have to tell Firestar."

"But… won't Jayfeather be mad?" she asked, scared.

"I have a feeling he'll get another one soon…" she told her.

"Maybe I'll stay as one a little longer, just in case!"

"Good, you made…" she was interrupted by Firestar's call. The two she-cats poked their heads out.

"Oh yeah! Echokit and Brownkit are becoming apprentices!" Riftclaw stated.

"They are?" Bravespirit asked, shocked, '_It's been 6 moons already_?"

"Yup!" she said, happily. There was something Riftclaw wasn't telling her. But she didn't let it bother her. She saw a light brown she-cat. '_Fawnpaw_!'

She still couldn't believe Firestar let her in the clan, not like she didn't want her to be in the clan, but it was just shocking. Riftclaw and Bravespirit snuck over to where she was sitting with Rabbitleap. Fawnpaw looked up and saw her, when she did her eyes lit up.

"Hi!" she whispered. She made more room for them. Lightningstrike also came over by them, his eyes shining, hoping to get one of his sister's kits as an apprentice.

"Silverstorm's kits have reached their sixth moon and now, finally, get to become apprentices!" Firestar yowled to his clan.

"Brownkit, step forward!" He stepped forward proudly. He wasn't going to let his clan think he'll cower and prove that he's a kittypet more than a clan cat.

Firestar says the whole speech, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" he actually was challenging his clan, but just to see who would deny it.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, before you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brownpaw! Your mentor will be Lightningstrike!" Lightningstrike gave a little bounce of joy and ran over to his apprentice and touched noses.

"Echokit step forward," which she did, but unlike her brother. She was more hesitant about the cats booing her or something. "Do _you_ promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

She breathed slowly, puffed out her chest and said with 100% more confidence than she started out with, "I DO!" she shouted.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, before you receive your warrior name, you will be known as, Echopaw! Your mentor will be Bravespirit!"

She gasped, '_What? But I'm not supposed to get an apprentice until it has some sort of birth defect_!' (I didn't know how to say it in the Warrior cats' words). She walked up slowly, saw some glares from the cats who didn't like her but mostly saw happy looks.

They reached over to touch noses but instead bumped their heads together.

"Ow! Sorry," Echopaw said, apologetically, but Bravespirit gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. They tried it again, _but_ more slowly. They did it then heard the whole yowled,

"Brownpaw! Echopaw!"

Echopaw looked at her mentor with bright shining eyes. Bravespirit leaned in, "I have a deal for you."

Echopaw nodded her head vigorously.

"If I take you out for the tour of the territory tomorrow at sunrise, I'll let you choose what we do next. But for tonight, I'll show you a few hunting tricks. Sound like a deal?"

"Yeah!" she hopped around, and then ran to her brother.

"Guess what?" he asked her right away.

"What?"

"I get to go on territory patrol right now!" Brownpaw boasted.

"Well, I get to start hunting training!" Echopaw countered, happily.

"What?! No fair!" he pouted, "I want to do that!"

"You'll get to soon," Lightningstrike said, "Now let's get going!" Brownpaw said a quick goodbye and sprinted off.

"Well, how about that training?" Bravespirit asked, amused.

She jumped in joy, "Let's go!"

They walked to the small clearing that had claw marks on the trees from the foxes **(See Chapter 5)**.

"What are those claw marks?" Echopaw squeaked.

"They're fox marks," Bravespirit said quietly. Echopaw remembered something and stopped talking. "But let's start!"

The training went on for a while, it was already moonhigh.

"Well, let's go to camp. I'm tired," Bravespirit yawned.

"Aw! But I want to keep going!" Echopaw whined, "I almost got it!"

"Tomorrow," she promised.

"Ok," Echopaw sighed in defeat. They walked back to camp and to sleep.

The next morning was restless, Bravespirit had to take Echopaw on a tour of the territory, showed her some battle moves, and had hunting _and_ border patrol! She flopped down in her nest.

'_All I want is sleep_!" But that wish was never to come true that morning because:

"Bravespirit!" a cat called. Bravespirit moaned and got up. When she walked out she was wide awake and surprised to see Firestar calling her.

"Yes, Firestar?" she asked politely. She was nervous. Was she in trouble? Is she on a special mission?

"I want to go to WindClan to talk about trespassing the border, and I want you to come with me and Jayfeather. Bring your apprentice too!" he called.

"Really?" she skipped around, but stopped in embarrassment, "I mean, yes Firestar!"

"You know, you don't have to act bold in from of me," Firestar chuckled, "Go and get your apprentice."

Bravespirit bolted off. When she got into the apprentices den, memories flooded through her mind. The first night, sleeping next to her littermates and mate, etc.

She saw Echopaw by her littermate, Brownpaw. She started jabbing her, not knowing how hard.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Echopaw shot up, "What is it?! An attack, I'm ready!" She unsheathed her claws and was panting heavily.

"There is no attack!" Bravespirit said quickly, "Me, you, Jayfeather, and Firestar are going to WindClan!"

"Wow! Really?" she shouted.

"Could you be quiet please?" Willowpaw woke up, "we were up late last night doing patrol, and I'm really tired."

"Sorry, Willowpaw," Bravespirit said apologetically, "Go back to sleep." Which Willowpaw did next to her sister Whitepaw.

The two cats walked out quietly, but then ran to the entrance where the leader and medicine cat were waiting, "We're ready!"

The set off, and surprisingly the trip was quick.

"Ok now we have to wait for a patrol," Firestar said, calmly. There was rustling and a familiar scent came to her nose. '_Swiftfoot_!'

"Good morning Firestar!" he said happily, "What brings you here?"

"We would like to see Onestar," Firestar replied to the warrior.

"Oh! Let me get my patrol," he exclaimed, "Hopefully they aren't grumpy badgers." They waited a second and 3 more WindClan cats came out. It was Crowfeather, Heathertail, and Whitetail.

"What do you want?" Crowfeather hissed.

Whitetail flicked him with her tail, "Knock it off Crowfeather!" she calmed down, "Ok follow us."

Bravespirit was wary, but Echopaw looked joyed. She didn't know this territory and anything could jump out at you. But Swiftfoot was bouncing happily beside her.

"This way," Heathertail's voice took her out of her thoughts. There was this barrier that you had to go through, unlike ThunderClan's bramble entrance. She slid through, and saw a weird looking camp.

"This is our camp!" Swiftfoot whispered in her ear. Cats came out and looked at the guests, murmuring to one another in suspicion. They looked from one cat to the next, to the next.

Onestar came out, "Greetings, Firestar."

"Greetings."

"What brings you to WindClan?" he eyed the group of ThunderClan cats.

"My cats have reported WindClan stealing prey over our border," Firestar stated.

Yowls of argument went through the WindClan cats.

"We did nothing of that sort!" Onestar yowled.

Swiftfoot glanced at Bravespirit, confused too.

"My deputy, has been on patrols lately! And he has kept a good look on them!" he continued, "So are lying to me and my clan just to provoke a battle?"

"No but…" then Swiftfoot spoke to Bravespirit.

Swiftfoot whispered in her ear again, "I forgot to tell you… I'm the deputy."

"What?!" she screamed-whispered.

"Yeah. Sorry," he apologized, ears flattening against his head.

"I'm not mad, I'm happy for you!" she said, happily, "Congratulations!"

"Really?" he said shocked but then blushed, "Thanks!"

"Could you please leave our camp?" Onestar said, calmly, "We will discuss this… _incident_, at the upcoming Gathering."

"Of course, Onestar," Firestar said, "Thank you."

They started walking out but Onestar yowled, "May StarClan light your path!"

They got back to their territory.

"Well, that couldn't have went any worse," Jayfeather snorted.

To be honest, Bravespirit had to agree. Even she seen them cross the border. Who was it… Breezepelt? Yeah! The black cat, Crowfeather's son.

She ran through the undergrowth, but when she got to the exit, she ran into a cat.

"Oops! Sorry…" the cat started, "Oh hi, Bravespirit!" She blinked and saw Fawnpaw.

"Hi!" she said, "What're you doing?"

"My final assessment!" she said.

"Really!" she said astonished, "I will be right in front cheering louder than any cat in ThunderClan!"

"That's what Rabbitleap said he is doing," then she stopped, "Oh! He's watching me, I've got to go!" She bolted off.

"Good Luck!"

They finally got back to camp. First thing Bravespirit did was flop down in her nest. It was nearly night, but it wouldn't kill to have more sleep. A cat walked in while she was grooming herself.

"So, how was the visit?" the cat asked. She looked up to see Flameleaf.

"They were grumpy, that's for sure!" she protested.

"Ha! I bet they were," he laughed. But something was up with him, he had a weird look in his eyes.

"Is there… something you wanted to tell me?" She looked at him closely. He was breathing fast, so it was something he needed to say.

"Well, not tell," he started, "But, _ask_."

"And?" she prompted him to go on with a wave of her tail. She had to admit, she was pretty darn curious to know.

"Well, uh, you see," he stuttered.

"I know you better than that Flameleaf," she joked, "You are very talkative, now spit it out!"

"O-ok." Bravespirit could feel hot waves coming off him. Nervousness? This had to be good if it took a talkative cat to spit a simple sentence out.

"Well, you know about… Nightsky and Smokeclaw, are mates?"

"Yes?" she said.

"Well, Nightsky is pregnant with his kits, and I was wondering… would you want to… you know… have a family like theirs?" he _finally_ spit out.

That question shocked her, "R-Really?"

"Uh, yes?" he said, a bit confused.

"Yes!" She said, happily, "_But,_ I got to finish my duty with my giddy apprentice." She flicked her tail to her apprentice who was tussling with Whitepaw.

"Yeah," he sighed in relief, "After that, we can right?"

"Yes, Flameleaf, yes," she whispered. Flameleaf curled around Bravespririt, and they slept. **(I couldn't think of anything else to end the day with)**

It was morning and Firestar called a meeting. Bravespirit knew right at once: Fawnpaw was getting her warrior name! She was skipping around, '_Finally! My friend will be in her with me_!"

She sprinted out feeling the wind blow against her face and the long fur. She circled around her spot and sat down eagerly. She looked over at where Fawnpaw was and when she saw Bravespirit, her eyes lit up. She waved her tail at Fawnpaw, which she did back.

Rabbitleap settled down next to Bravespirit, his eyes shining. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"My first apprentice finally gets her warrior name!"

"And a mate?" Bravespirit asked.

"Yup! And guess who that is?" he said, boastful.

"I don't know!" she joked, "Who may it be?"

"Oh, knock it off!" he pummeled with his paws playfully, "You know it's me!"

"I know, I know!"

"This apprentice has learned the ways of your noble code and give her the warrior name she deserves in return!" Firestar yowled, "Fawnpaw! You were a rogue at the start but now you are a true clan cat! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she said, smoothly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name! From this moment forward, you will be known as, Fawndapple! StarClan honors your calmness, and your reasoning in the worst situations!"

"Fawndapple! Fawndapple!"

Rabbitleap leapt over to her and they nuzzled each other.

"Congratulations, Fawn_dapple_!" he told her.

"Thank you," she said, lovingly.

Flameleaf walked over to his mate too, "This is exciting! A new denmate!"

"Yeah!" she said happily, "Now what do we do?"

"Eat?" Flameleaf suggested, "Because I'm _starving_!"

"Ok!" They picked a plump squirrel to eat. Fawndapple walked over to them.

"Congratulations!" they both said.

"Thanks!" she replied, "So now that I'm warrior, what do I do?"

"Well… patrols, helping around, the usual," Flameleaf told her.

"Ok, I'm supposed to be doing my vigil, but what's that?" she asked.

"You're supposed to sit at the camp entrance, and sit there quietly until sunrise!" Bravespirit said.

Her eyes went wide a bit then ran off to the entrance.

"Well, I'm going to sleep!" Flameleaf said, "Good night!"

"Good night!" Then she saw Ravenheart sneaking out of camp.

'_Huh_?' she thought, '_He's been leaving lately, let's find out where he goes_.'

She stealthily followed him, and then climbed a tree near to where he was, but he waited at the RiverClan border.

Bravespirit's eyes went wide, '_Oh no_!' She knew exactly what was going on.

"Ravenheart?" a voice whispered, "You here?"

"Yes I am!" he responded.

The cat padded out of the shadows and nuzzled Raveheart. Then Bravespirit's eyes widened even more.

"WavefoOT!" she fell off the branch and landed on Ravenheart, "Ow!"

When she got up, she saw Wavefoot's eyes widen in horror, and so did Ravenheart's.

"Uh… hi?"

"Oh please don't say anything!" Wavefoot begged.

"Could I speak to you for a second, Bravespirit?" Ravenheart asked. They padded a couple feet away. Then he started.

"Bravespirit, hear me out on this," he began, "When I saw her at the gathering, it was like love at first sight, you know?" She nodded.

"And for a while, I've been meeting her here. I've never been so happy before!" he exclaimed, "But could you please not tell anyone? I'm begging you!" His eyes were wide with sadness and pleading.

'_I did this for Flameleaf, Rabbitleap, and Lightningstrike... so I'll do it for him, he's my friend_.'

"I will keep this a secret for you _and_ Wavefoot," she announced, quietly.

"Thank you! I owe you big time!" he said, happily.

"Anything for a friend!"

He padded off and told her the news, she looked at Bravespirit and whispered, "Thank you!"

Before she could leave Wavefoot called to her.

"You need to hear this too!" she started, when Bravespirit came to sit by Ravenheart, she told them the news.

"I'm going to have Ravenheart's kits!" she answered.

"What?!" they both asked in shock. A purr rumbled in Ravenheart's throat, while Bravespirit's eyes were beaming with joy.

"Congratulations!" she told the two mates, "I hope all will go well during the kitting!"

"I'm pretty sure it will, Bravespirit!" Ravenheart said, "You're handling this secret pretty well!"

"Well… it's not my first," she muttered, "Well, I'm going to go back to camp." Their eyes widened again.

"But don't worry I'll say I went hunting with you and you were just collecting the rest of the prey," she reassured them, "Don't forget to catch prey!" Then padded off.

She caught a thrush and a mouse on her way back.

"So I see you've been hunting," a voice said. She turned to see her father Brambleclaw.

"Yup!"

"Have you seen Ravenheart?" he asked, suspiciously.

'_Does he know_?' she wondered, "He's collecting the rest of the prey!"

"Alright, just next time," he scolded his youngest kit, "tell us when you will be leaving camp."

"Yes, Brambleclaw," she dipped her head to her father, and he did the same to his kit. But he said one more thing before she left.

"Remember you promise your mother you wouldn't grow up so fast?" he asked. **(See Chapter 1)**

"Yeah! I'm going very slowly too!" she told him.

"You are doing a great job, and promise me this," he started, "we will go on patrols, just our family, sometimes?"

"That would be amazing!" she skipped around him, and he chuckled.

When she stopped skipping, he rested his muzzle on top of her head and said, "Even though you are a warrior, you are still my kit." He then remembered his job, and dipped his head to her and padded off.

She was tired and padded to the warriors den. Inside were Flowerpetal and Lightningstrike, Rabbitleap, Spiritheart and Silverstorm, and Smokeclaw. Then she saw Flameleaf, so she padded over to him and curled up, and rested her muzzle on him and fell asleep.

She woke up in a familiar field she has been to twice before.

'_StarClan_!' she thought happily, '_A dream from StarClan_!'

A tortoiseshell she-cat padded from the shadows, and Bravespirit recognized her right away.

"Spottedleaf!"

"Hello, Bravespirit!" She said, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws.

"Why am I here?" Braespirit asked, politely.

"There is danger that you already know about, Bravespirit," she said, her amber eyes starting to glow.

'_Huh? Why are her eyes glowing_?' She thought.

"What type of danger?" She asked.

"Listen closely," her eyes glowed brighter.

"_The heart of the Raven and the foot of the Wave will see eye to eye… and bring destruction amongst the clans_… _only the spirit of a brave cat can stop it…_" She started fading away.

"Spottedleaf! Don't go please! I don't get it!" she wailed in frustration.

"Don't worry, little one. Look to the ones you trust and seek them for help," she said, before everything faded away into darkness, with Bravespirit cowering in a corner.


	9. Chapter 9: The Warning

Chapter 9: The Warning

**Last chapter was pretty big, from LOVE to DANGER! And a new person read my story and liked it! I'm so happy! That person is** RussellSproutxX**! She has a good story too! Check it out!**

**Message to RussellSproutxX: if you want to help with the story too, YOU CAN!**

**The prophecy was, surprisingly made by me! It came out of nowhere! But this is where Bravespirit tries to stop it! And then **_**another **_**prophecy. So many prophecies! Except this one won't be mine, I'll tell you at the end who **_**did **_**make it. **

**Also you have been asking about what flaws Bravespirit has… I worded it wrong. I was trying to say she wasn't good at hunting… sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**Also if you haven't noticed, Bravespirit's personality and being is after mine! All except the one ear thing! XD But I get bullied, and I keep all promises! Literally. Not lying! But here's the story! I'M SO EXCITED!**

It's nearly been a moon since Bravespirit's dream, and it wouldn't stop bugging her. The words would repeat in her head, '_The heart of the Raven and the foot of the Wave will see eye to eye… and bring destruction amongst the clans_… _only the spirit of a brave cat can stop it…_' She was in a clearing out in the forest, watching the sunset, while pondering in thought.

"I don't get it!" she wailed out loud.

"What don't you get?" a voice said behind her. She squeak and turned around quickly. It was Flameleaf.

"Oh, it's just you!" she breathed out.

"Well, yeah it's me!" he replied, "What do you mean, 'I don't get it'?"

'_Should I tell him_?' she thought. Then she remembered what Spottedleaf said, '_Look to the ones you trust and seek them for help_.'

"This might sound crazy but," and she told him the story of her dream of StarClan and the prophecy Spottedleaf gave to her.

"Spottedleaf?" he finally said after a couple moments, "Isn't that the medicine cat from the old forest?"

"Yeah, but that's not important right now," Bravespirit protested, "What does the prophecy mean?"

"I… I'm not good at solving riddles," Flameleaf whispered.

"I know," she said, "Sorry, what should I do?"

"Oh! I know! Why don't you see Jayfea…" he started.

"No!" she interrupted, "I… I'm going to see if I can solve it myself."

"Ok, I'll tell you if I get anything!" he told his mate, "But try sleeping on the thought. As your mate, I have to take care of you!" Then he ran back to the ThunderClan camp.

"I guess I could sleep," with that she left and went the way Flameleaf went.

She curled up and went to sleep, by the time she got to camp, it was dark.

She woke up to darkness, but then the vanished to the RiverClan border. And standing there were three cats, one she knew which was herself, then there was another cat, which she knew as Ravenheart and his… mate and her friend, Wavefoot.

'_What am I doing here_?' she thought, curiously. She saw her and Ravenheart walk a couple feet away.

"Please Bravespirit! I really love her!" he pleaded, "Can you tell nobody?" His eyes were huge with fear.

"Yes, Ravenheart I'll keep it a secret!" she promised.

"Thank you!" and he told Wavefoot, which she said thanks too. Bravespririt started walking away but was stopped by Wavefoot. Her past-self walked over to the other cats.

"I'm going to have Ravenheart's kits in less than a moon!"

Then it disappeared and she was in the medicine den, with Ravenheart and Wavefoot in front of her.

"Thank you for letting me come here and have my kits, Leafpool!" Wavefoot thanked the warrior-medicine cat.

"No problem!" but Leafpool was in her own world.

'_Probably thinking about her love_,' Bravespirit thought.

"Are you going to stay?" Ravenheart pleaded.

Wavefoot thought for a moment and then said, "Sure!" **(Back with the Present Bravespirit)**

"Oh no!" she said, "I get the prophecy now!" She thought it over a few times and finally got it.

"'Heart of a Raven' is Ravenheart. 'Foot of the Wave' is Wavefoot. 'Bring destruction to the clans' is… _the kits_! And then, 'spirit of a brave cat' is, _me_? But… what can I do?"

Then it disappeared and turned into a battle. She could see many RiverClan cats, and then there was ThunderClan; Smokeclaw, Rabbitleap, Lightningstrike, Brownpaw, Echopaw, Cloudtail, Greystripe, Firestar, and more.

They were fighting over… she looked over to a tree. It had Ravenheart by Wavefoot, and had Jayfeather and Mothwing over her. They were taking care of kits?!

'_It's Wavefoot's and Ravenheart's kits_!' she finally remembered. She could hear the cats shouting at each other.

"Those are RiverClan kits!" a cat shouted.

"They were born in ThunderClan camp! So they're ours!" a familiar voice yowled. It was Smokeclaw.

Flameleaf was fighting an orange tom, known as Troutheart. Troutheart is Wavefoot's brother. He batted Troutheart away and was about to leap on him, a darker orange tom leapt in his way, he was Lavaclaw, Troutheart and Wavefoot's father, and slashed Flameleaf's throat. Flameleaf fell on the ground not moving and lifeless.

Bravespirit screeched as Rabbitleap fell on the ground too, with a slashed throat. She tried interfering, but she went right through them.

Luckily, it was all a dream and she woke up instantly.

"I know what to do!" she whispered. She got up and bolted off. As she remembered, Raveheart was meeting with Wavefoot tonight.

She got to the meeting spot in one shake of a cat's tail.

"STOP!" she yowled. Bravespirit ended up scaring the cats there. When they realized it was her, the relaxed.

"What is it?" Ravenheart asked, relieved it was her.

"You… you can't keep doing this!" she breathed.

"Why?" Wavefoot said, for some reason sounding in pain.

"I had a…" she stopped when she saw Wavefoot, "Wavefoot? Are you… okay?"

"I… I think their coming!" she panted.

"What?!" Ravenheart _almost_ yelled, "Wh-What do we do?" Bravespirit realized he was looking at her.

"Well…" she thought for a second, "You're lucky I had my time in the medicine den! Go find…" she made a list of herbs (I can't remember them) and a stick. They moved to a sheltered tree in the forest, right between the roots.

"Be… be careful," Wavefoot whimpered.

"Don't worry, I did this when I was a kit!"

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Bravespirit boasted, "Now let's get started!"

"Here!" Ravenheart said coming up to her, "There's the herbs!" He looked down at Wavefoot helplessly.

"Ok, when I say push, PUSH… PUSH!" she yowled. Wavefoot did that, scrunching her eyes shut tight.

"There is a tom!" Then another, which was a she-kit and then the last was a tom.

"Ok, you're done!" she breathed out in relief.

"Will she be ok?" Ravenheart asked.

"Yes, but," she started, "What will you do?"

"Wh-what?" Wavefoot panted.

"Well, you're from different clans, and you have kits. What will you do?" Bravespirit felt her heart crack.

"Maybe," Ravenheart started, "Maybe I should join RiverClan?"

Before Bravespirit could object, Wavefoot yowled, "No! You… you can't. I have to join you!"

"Why?" Ravenheart asked, bewildered.

"My mother, she went with Twolegs, because she was sick, and my father is thinking of following her and I don't know about Troutheart, but I can't. Not while I still have life inside me!" she said, boldly, "I… I want to be with you, Ravenheart!"

Ravenheart looked at Bravespirit, with a pleading look in his eyes.

She remembered about the last time, when she and Rabbitleap brought Fawndapple into the clan. The cats were blaming her for making their clan, a 'kittypet filled clan.' But, she can't turn down a, now, queen.

"_Ok_, let's go!" she said. **(Also yes. I can't say 'no' to **_**anybody**_**, I suck at it!)**

"Wait." Ravenheart stopped, "Why did you tell us to not meet anymore? Did you not like us being together?" His eyes had a solemn look.

"What?! No!" she replied, surprised, "It's because I had a dream and I got a prophecy. It said, '_The heart of the Raven and the foot of the Wave will see eye to eye… and bring destruction amongst the clans_… _only the spirit of a brave cat can stop it…_' It was talking about you two and your kits." She then told them about the other dream of the battle.

"We… we were going to destroy the clans?" Wavefoot asked, horrified.

"No, well…" Bravespirit stuttered, "I think they only meant RiverClan and ThunderClan. But never mind that, it was a possible future, but I stopped it!"

"I hope your right," Ravenheart murmured.

"Excuse me?" Bravespirit said, sternly, "I stopped the madness! And I'm going to stop the war by telling them you went to join your mother!"

"Will they believe it?" Ravenheart asked.

Bravespirit gave him an annoyed glare, "Yes! You're doing it on purpose?"

He snickered, "Maybe."

"Oh well let's go! I'll have to say it at tomorrow's gathering." Wavefoot picked up the grey tom (first one that was born), Ravenheart grabbed the grey-ish black she-kit (who was _way _smaller than the rest), and Bravespirit grabbed the ginger tabby tom, and sped off.

They got to the entrance and Bravespirit was having flashbacks of different times of doing this, one time with Spiritheart, at the time Winnie, and second time with Fawndapple, at the time Fawn. She finally stepped through the entrance a few moment later. A cat bounded up to her, and when her vision cleared, it was Flameleaf.

"Hi Bravespirit!" he saw the kit dangling from her jaws and looked at the others, "we need to get these kits to the nursery!" If he realized Wavefoot, a RiverClan cat, was there he didn't care.

They bounded off to the nursery, and Nightsky was in there. She had 2 kits herself, it was a dark brown tom, with yellow eyes and a she-kit that was grey with blue eyes. The tom was Larkkit and the she-kit was Featherkit. Bravespirit dropped the ginger bundle of fur she was holding in her mouth.

**(Oh yeah! I forgot! Brightheart's kits who were apprentices, were made warriors: Stripeclaw, Willowstripe, and Whitesplash)**

"Nightsky? Could you feed these kits?" she asked, desperately.

She eyed the 3 kits and then she smiled, "Yes, I'll do that for… Wavefoot?!" She was shocked.

"Yes… these are mine," she said, sadly.

"I don't mind what clan they're from, I was just… shocked to see you here!" she replied, happily, "C'mon bring your kits here. BROWNPAW, ECHOPAW!" She shouted to the apprentices, and quickly bounded over.

"Yes?" Echopaw politely asked.

"Bring some moss for our new clanmate!"

The two apprentices looked at the new cat, and their eyes went wide.

"Isn't she from RiverClan, Bravespirit?" Echopaw asked, neutral.

"Well, yes. But now she's ThunderClan!" she told her apprentice.

"Ok!" they both said, simultaneously and bounded off.

About a moment later, they had loads of dry moss. They set it up as a nest and backed away.

"Thank you," Wavefoot told the apprentices.

They dipped their heads to their new clanmate and ran off tackling each other.

"You have quite a handful!" she yawned.

"I know! Now go to sleep," Bravespirit instructed, "You need it."

Wavefoot didn't need any more telling, she curled up and fell asleep.

"Now you need sleep," Nightsky told her, "As your friend, I'm telling you to get sleep."

"Ok, _mother_," she joked.

"Yeah, whatever!" Nightsky sighed, happily, "Good night!"

"Good night!" Then it was night.

The next morning was the start of Greenleaf. Bravespirit sat up and stretched, she smelled the new smells of the forest.

She sighed, "It could never get better!"

"Bravespirit!" a voice called to her, and what seemed like at the nursery. She ran over and saw Wavefoot and Ravenheart there.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, we named two of the kits," Ravenheart started, "The grey tom is _"

"And the she-kit is Tinykit, you know, for the size?" Wavefoot finished.

"Ok?" she prompted the two cats to finish what they were saying.

"Would you like the honor to name the ginger tom?" Ravenheart asked.

"Really? Wow! This is an honor!" she said, astonished, "Hmm…"

The ginger kit yawned and it showed tiny white fangs and it loud out a _loud_ wail. So she pushed him over to his mothers side.

"How about Loudkit?" she suggested, "Because I bet, just like what Lightningstrike was, will be _very _loud!"

The two cats looked at each other and nodded, "That's a great name!"

"Well I'm going on patrol! Goodbye!"

"Bye!" And it seemed like the kits were saying 'goodbye' because they were all mewling.

She went on a couple patrols and got asked to assess Echopaw. Right now she was following Echopaw. The apprentice was stalking a squirrel.

'_Stalking check, position check_,' she thought happily, '_And… LEAP_!' And that's when she leapt on the back of the squirrel. She killed it in a swift second. But when Bravespirit sniffed she smelled a somewhat familiar cat… an _evil_ cat. Then it hit her.

'_Darkheart_!' She leapt down by her apprentice that had her prey in her mouth, but spit it out when she saw her mentor.

"What's the matter, Bravespirit?" she asked, scared, "Did… did I do something wrong?"

"No, but there's an intruder," she whispered, "Get ready."

A cat lunged forward and raked its claws across her muzzle. She screeched and bowled the cat over. She leapt back and saw who it was, the cat she thought before.

"You're better than the time we fought Bravepaw!" Darkheart snarled.

"I see news doesn't spread in ShadowClan, I'm a warrior!" she hissed back, "Oh right! You couldn't go to any of the Gatherings!"

He yowled, and tackled her. It was just a flurry of claws, and many injuries. Echopaw jumped in and landed on Darkheart's back and clung on while biting the back of his neck. But he flung her off, and bit into her scruff and shook her around. This enraged Bravespirit.

"Nobody hurts my sister's daughter!" she screeched at him. She head-butted him and started raking her claws down his flank. Bravespirit jumped away but before she did, she gave a hard blow to the side of the enemy's head. He screeched in pain.

"This… isn't… over…" was all he said and bolted off.

"Let's go… back to camp," Bravespirit panted.

"Are you seeing Jayfeather?" she asked panting too, and she also had blood welling up by her eye and had cuts everywhere.

"Yes, let's go," she coughed.

When they got to camp, all eyes were on them. There was a gasp, and of course it was Silverstorm.

"What happened to you two?" she asked, terrified.

"An intruder," Echopaw said, boldly, "but Bravespirit drove…"

"I was getting attacked and I was helpless Echopaw jumped on the back of the intruder, and drove it out of our territory!"

"Echopaw! Echopaw!" the ThunderClan cats yowled the name of the apprentice that saved her mentor. She shyed away, and scuffled her paws.

"So this apprentice did that?" a cat asked.

"Yeah!" she looked up and saw Firestar.

"We have a meeting to do," he leapt on the Highrock and called to the clans.

"We have two apprentices to become warriors!" he yowled, "But first, who was this intruder, Echopaw?"

Echopaw didn't know so she looked at her mentor.

Bravespirit leaned in, "Darkheart of ShadowClan."

"Darkheart of ShadowClan," Echopaw repeated.

Yowls of shock and anger went throughout the clan.

"I will be sure to mention it, but Brownpaw, Echopaw, step forward," he called to the apprentice, and soon to be warrior, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" he said, boldly.

"I do!" she said, happily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names!" he started, "Brownpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as, Brownpelt! We honor you for your loyalty and courage, you didn't let any cat bother you for being half kittypet! We accept you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

Echopaw looked happily at her brother, and they shared a happy glance.

"Echopaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as, Echowhisper! We honor your courage in the recent battle with Darkheart. We honor your passion for your clanmates, and you wouldn't let any cat get your guard down because of _your_ kittypet roots! We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Brownpelt! Echowhisper!" **(Echowhisper is really long, that's why I like it!)**

"Let's go to the Gathering! Brownpelt, Lightningstrike, Echowhisper, Bravespirit, Silverstorm, Rabbitleap, and Fawndapple are the ones I didn't tell, but you are going!" Then he went to the camp entrance. During the ceremony, Jayfeather and Leafpool were putting herbs on the wounds the two, now warriors, had.

They got into the clearing of the Gathering place, and all clans were there. And sadly and horrifyingly, Darkheart was there. She felt Echowhisper tense up.

"Don't let him see you're scared of him, Echo_whisper_!" she whispered to the scared warrior, "You're a warrior and there's a truce, so he can't hurt you." She felt her relax again. She looked around and spotted Swiftfoot.

"Go meet with Brownpaw… I mean Brown_pelt_, and meet the other warriors." Echowhisper nodded and headed off. Bravespirit bounded to Swiftfoot, and when he spotted her, he brightened up.

"How're you doing?" she asked him.

"Good, kind of," he muttered, "Deputy is hard! You have a lot to do and it's exhausting!"

"I want to be a deputy, that way we can both be leaders!" she said, with her eyes sparkling.

"Swiftstar and Bravestar," he said, "Nice ring to it!"

"LET THE GATHERING BEGIN!" Firestar yowled.

"Cya!" Swiftfoot said, walking away.

"Cya!" Bravespirit called back.

Onestar started, "We have a new deputy! Swiftfoot! Ferretnose the old deputy had retired to the elders den."

"We have sad news, Wavefoot has went to join her mother in the Twoleg place," Leopardstar looked at the cats and when she saw the ThunderClan cats, her eyes narrowed when she saw the cats shuffle their paws.

"We have one thing to report," Blackstar stood up and faced the ThunderClan, "Our warrior Darkheart came back to camp wounded and he said that he was attacked by a warrior and an apprentice when they trespassed!"

"NO!" Bravespirit yowled, "That's wrong! I found _his_ smell far inside our border!" Yowls of approvement came from the ThunderClan cats, and even RiverClan and WindClan.

"How dare you, you…" Blackstar started. But Firestar stood up.

"Greenleaf is great to us!" he yowled as the cats calmed down, "We have 5 new warriors: Stripeclaw, Willowstripe, Whitesplash, Brownpelt, and Echowhisper!"

The clan cats yowled their names. When the gathering finished they all were gathering up in their clans. But while Bravespirit was sitting there, a cat whispered in her left and only ear.

"You won't live forever, because I will kill you!" Of course it was Darkheart. But before she could say anything he bolted off.

**(Back at Camp)**

They got back to camp and some of the cats shared tongues and told what happened, but Bravespirit was tired for some reason. So she took this as a sign to go to sleep. When she got comfortable and laid down, she instantly fell asleep.

She woke up, not in the regular forest catching mice or the beautiful clearing of StarClan, it was dark and menacing.

"Welcome to the Place of No Stars," a cat said to her. She spun around but saw nothing.

The voice continued, "I've been watching you, Bravespirit. You remind me of a kit I once had."

She started getting scared. What did this mysterious cat want? She was shaking all over, and her eyes bulging. Until she spotted amber eyes glowing in the darkness of the forest.

"Who… Who are you?" she stuttered. A ginger tortoiseshell she-cat walked out of the shadows.

"Me?" the cat asked innocently, "My name is Mapleshade."

'_Aw no!' _she thought, terrified, '_This is the Dark Forest_!'

"Of course you are, where else would you be that's dark and depressing," she snorted.

Then something hit her, "_You_ had kits?!"

"Of course!" she said, "I had three kits; Petalkit, Larchkit, and Patchkit!" **(Those are the real names, if you didn't know)**.

"Wow! I didn't know that…" she broke off, she didn't want to say 'evil cats.'

"Yeah, I know," she said, "But let's not talk about my past. I kind of snuck into StarClan's territory and heard a prophecy," she smiled, a smile a kit uses when it does something bad.

"What is it about?" Bravespirit asked, interested. She already forgot about being in the Dark Forest. **(That's how my mind works!)**.

"Well, let me tell you," Mapleshade said, her eyes started to glow, "_When the Tiger awakens from his grave, the Silver Lightning and the Brave Rabbit leaps, Destruction will rise, with the help of a gentle fawn and the Stars above. When the battle begins, Darkness will fall, and those kindred spirits will join as one to stop the Darkest Hearts of all_." Then Mapleshade's glow faded, "Get it?"

"Um," Bravespirit began.

"I was kidding," she interrupted, "It'll be a while 'til you get it. You know I could maybe help with the battles that you will be having with the other clans?"

"Wait! What battles?" she blurted out.

"That doesn't matter," she told the shocked warrior, "So?"

She thought about it. Memories were flooding back to her; the battles of getting made fun of, the failures she had as a kit and apprentice… everything.

Bravespirit smiled, "I accept your offer!"

"Great," Mapleshade smiled back. She turned around and stalked off, but stopped.

"By the way, when I said you remind me of a kit I once had," she snickered, "The one I was talking about was Petalkit, you have her spirit." Then she pushed through the bushes and disappeared.

When Bravespirit woke up, a cat was prodding her side. She blinked and saw Flameleaf.

"Wha?" she said, sleepily.

"Sorry, you were shaking in your sleep, and I was worried," he eyed her to see if she was ok.

"You're fussing too much," she batted him playfully.

"Am not!" he smiled.

Then she remembered something, '_The prophecy_!'

"Uh," she thought for a second, "I have to see Firestar, be right back." She started walking away, but turned around and said, "I'll tell you when I've told Firestar!" And padded off.

She looked up the Highledge and got the memory from when she was a kit.

"_I am Bravestar! Leader of ThunderClan!"_ _she could hear Rabbitkit shouting below_.

"_Bravestar! Bravestar!" he laughed_.

She smiled. That memory. She would keep that forever. Rabbitleap was always busy and was with Fawndapple.

She sighed sadly, "Why can't we have the fun we did when we were kits?"

"You know, you could've asked," a voice said. She looked behind her instantly. It was Rabbitleap.

"Well ok, Can we go on patrol together, just our family?" she asked.

"Yeah sure!" and padded off.

"Well, that takes care of that," she told herself. She bounded up to Firestar's den and stopped at the entrance.

"Firestar?" she asked, "May I come it?"

"Of course, Bravespirit," when she walked in, he asked, "What's the matter?"

Bravespirit told him the dream, except added some different details like, it was Yellowfang, and other ones. She then told him the prophecy. His eyes widened, and he looked at Sandstorm, she too was shocked.

"That has to be about a battle!" Firestar said.

"Yes, I believe it is too," Sandstorm agreed.

Bravespirit held in her frustration, "But what does it mean?"

Firestar thought for a moment, "I'll go get Jayfeather and Leafpool. _I know_ Leafpool isn't much of a medicine cat but she has experience." Then he stalked away to the medicine den.

A tail touched Bravespirit's shoulder. She looked and saw Sandstorm looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"_Was_ it Yellowfang who told you?" she asked.

"Of course!" She said looking away. But when she looked back, she saw a look in her eyes that says, 'You can trust me'

Bravespirit sighed in defeat, "It… it was Mapleshade."

"I won't tell anybody, but please," she told her, "don't go back there again? It's an evil place." Bravespirit was surprised that she tooked it calmly, but when she looked into her eyes, there was alarm and fear in it. '_Fox Dung. Was it bad to go there_?'

"I won't!" she promised. But with all that was going on, she was completely oblivious to what she said to Mapleshade. Jayfeather walked in with Firestar and Leafpool close behind.

"What's this I hear about a prophecy?" he asked, his sightless gaze on Bravespirit. She glanced at Sandstorm, she nodded.

When she told the two medicine cats the prophecy and still added Yellowfang into it. Jayfeather and Leafpool looked at each other when she finished.

"It sounds like a battle, but we'll keep on


	10. Chapter 10: Biggest News Ever!

Chapter 10: Bigggest News Ever!

**CELEBRATION TIME! It's the 10****th**** chapter! There will be A LOT of them in the future! I hope to have people be nicer in the future too… HINT, HINT! Not much to say so, TO THE STORY!**

She woke up back in the scary forest.

"What was it called," she thought hard, "Place of No Stars?"

"You can call it the Dark Forest for short," a voice said. She whipped around and saw Mapleshade.

"Sandstorm told me not to come here," she scuffled her paws.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked.

She thought hard about the decision before she fell asleep, "Well, I want help training," she said, quietly.

"Then why not?" Mapleshade said.

"Ok," Bravespirit said, agreeing with the Dark Forest cat.

"Then let's start!"

They trained for what felt like moons! Then Mapleshade stopped.

"That's the end of training for tonight."

"Aw! But its fun training with you!" she protested.

Mapleshade laughed, "Told you, just like Petalkit!"

Her heart was racing with happiness, "Ok, can I come tomorrow night?"

"Well, duh!" she snickered, "If you want to, at least!"

"Ok!" she started padding away but turned around and said, "Bye Mapleshade!"

She woke up with a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Maybe a stomach ache," she said.

"What about a stomach ache?" Flameleaf asked, waking up.

"My stomach just feels weird," she assured him.

"Ok, let's go back."

When they got to camp, Bravespirit got a weird pain that came out of nowhere.

"Ow!" she yowled.

"What?" Flameleaf supported her shoulder.

"It's nothing," she answered, with her teeth clenched.

Kits came bounding out of the nursery.

"It's Bravespirit!" Featherkit exclaimed.

"But what's wrong with her?" her brother Larkkit asked.

"It-it's nothing kits," she told them, nicely, "Just got to see the medicine cat!"

"Ok!" Featherkit said, happily.

"When will Wavefoot's kits open their eyes?" complained Larkkit.

"Pretty soon," Flameleaf said, "Now we got to go!" They quickly got to the den and pushed through the entrance.

"Jayfeather!" she yelled when more pain came.

"What?" he asked shooting out of where he kept his supplies.

"Something is wrong with my stomach," she told him, "It hurts, but not in a stomach ache way."

Leafpool heard it and bounded over, "I know what it is!" she exclaimed, happily.

'_How can you be _happy_ when a cat is in pain_!' she wanted to tell her so badly.

"Come lay down," Jayfeather ordered.

"O-ok," she said, bewildered. She laid down in a nest, while Jayfeather, with Leafpool helping, checked her.

"It's actually good news!" Leafpool said, her eyes shining.

"You're going to have kits," Jayfeather told the confused warrior.

"Kits?!" Bravespirit and Flameleaf said at the same time.

"Yes! This is wonderful!" Leafpool exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

She was too shocked to say anything, '_My own kits? But…_"

"How many?" she asked eagerly, pushing the thought away.

"By what we're feeling, it's three," Jayfeather replied.

"And what's weird is… you've had them for about a moon."

"A moon?!" the two cats exclaimed again.

'_How'd I not know?!"_ she thought, somewhat bitterly, '_That's how stuff works, I bet they will say_!'

"How did I not know?" she asked.

"We don't know," Leafpool responded, which shocked Bravespirit.

"How long until they come?" Flameleaf asked, nervously.

"By the looks of it, one or two moons," the medicine cat said.

"Now, as your medicine cat," Jayfeather began, "I want you to go to the nursery and sleep."

Sleep. The word repeated in her head, '_Aw no, Mapleshade! What am I going to tell her_?'

"Ok," she replied.

"But eat these first," Jayfeather passed a leaf or whatever it was, "It's Chervil, just in case of a belly ache."

She ate it and padded to the nursery. She saw Nightsky in there with Wavefoot.

"What are you doing back, Bravespirit?" Nightsky asked.

"Oh, it's just…" she began, until kits leapt on her back.

"Is this Bravespirit?" one kit asked.

"Yeah!" the other kit said.

"What happened?" another one said batting to where her ear should have been.

"No, Volekit! Don't ask that!" Wavefoot scolded. **(I accidentally forgot to add the name in the last chapter)**

"So it _is_ Bravespirit?" the first kit ask.

"Yes, Tinykit!" she breathed.

"Yeah, she gave me my name!" a kit boasted.

"Yeah right, Loudkit!" Volekit snorted, skeptically.

"Actually, I did!" Bravespirit told them, "Um, Wavefoot? They're kind of uh…"

"Oh! Kits! Over here!" she called to her kits.

"OK!" they chorused and scrambled over to their mother.

"Where are Featherkit and Larkkit?" she asked Nightsky.

Before she could answer two shadows came out of the darkness of the den.

"Yes!" Larkkit squeaked, "She didn't see us!"

"Did you see us?" Featherkit asked.

"Nope! You kits are doing well!" she told the over-excited kits.

They started skipping around, happily.

"So why _are_ you here, Bravespirit?" Nightsky asked.

"Well," she finally began, "I found out that almost a half a moon ago that I'm going to have kits!"

"Really?!" Nightsky exclaimed, "It's about time! We've been waiting forever!"

"Wait, how did you _not_ know?" Wavefoot asked, "Have you been feeling weird things in your stomach?"

"Now that you mention it," she started, "Yeah! I have!"

Nightsky and Wavefoot looked at each other and smiled, "Well, you're welcome here!"

Bravespirit dipped her head respectively, "How about you 5 get some fresh moss for her?"

Without responding they all bolted off. She chuckled.

'_I wonder what my kits will be like_,' she thought happily. Not even a minute later, the hoard of kits were tumbling through the entrance.

"We got it!" Larkkit called.

"Great Job!" Wavefoot told the kits, "Put it…"

"There?" Nightsky suggested. She was pointing to the empty spot near to where they were laying.

"That'll be good!" she responded.

"Now, let's make it comfortable!"

'_They're fussing over me_?' she thought, '_That doesn't happen a lot… except for Flameleaf. Aw great! He's going to fuss over me more_!' she realized that right away.

Nightsky's call snapped her out of her thoughts.

"It's done!" Nightsky told her. She padded over to the nest and laid down in it.

"Thank you," she told the two queens.

"Now you get your sleep," Wavefoot said. They padded to their own nests and lied down and fell asleep.

She looked outside and it was dusk. So she decided to sleep a little longer.

She woke up, but it wasn't the Dark Forest. It was… _StarClan_?

A pale brown tom, with broad shoulders and holly green eyes.

"Hello," the tom said, "I'm Appledusk."

"Aren't you," she stuttered, "I mean… _weren't_ you Mapleshade's mate?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here," he said, "Why are you training with Mapleshade?"

"Well… uh…" she stammered. He seemed intensely calm, "I wanted to prove that I'm not a kittypet and more of a warrior..." She trailed off into a whisper.

"You have to step up for yourself or do what your sibling Rabbitleap did," he told her, "Not try and prove yourself."

"What are you doing with my apprentice?!" Mapleshade shot through the bushes.

"Doing the right thing!" he told her.

"No! She has to prove herself!" she snarled, "Not look for help!"

"She can't turn out like what you did!" he hissed.

'_Oh no_,' she thought desperately. She was caught up in drama.

"Oh?" Mapleshade said, "And why can't she be a good warrior?!"

"You killed me and your own kits!" he snorted, angrily.

Bravespirit's blood went ice cold.

"Wh-What?" she whispered, "You killed cats?"

"Not my kits!" she told her, "I killed him! But only because he betrayed _me_ for that snotty cat, Reedshine!"

Then out of nowhere, three kits bounded up.

"Mommy!" they yelled, and bounced to their mother.

"Larchkit?" she said, startled, "Patchkit? Petalkit?" For once, you saw her smiling in happiness, and not evilness.

"Yes, your kits," he said, calm again, "They want you back, Mapleshade."

"Yeah!" Larchkit pleaded.

"Please stay!" Patchkit looked at Mapleshade with big pleading eyes.

"Don't go!" Petalkit whined.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, but it was towards Appledusk.

"Mapleshade," Appledusk got her attention, she looked into his eyes and he continued, "Do you regret killing us?"

"I… I'm sorry! I really am!" she cried.

"Then StarClan is allowing you here, instead of the Dark Forest," he said, smiling.

"Really?" she asked, astonished.

"Do you promise not to harm another cat, and live by the warrior code again?" he announced.

"I do!" she said, proudly.

"Then the warrior ancestors will grant you the ticket into StarClan!" he yowled.

Mapleshade's pelt wasn't dark and menacing anymore, it was filled with stars and light.

"My kits," she told the amazed kits, "I am home!"

"Yay!" they all called.

Bravespirit sighed in relief. It was so tense and now it was happy!

"Does this mean I don't have to go to the Dark Forest anymore?" she asked, "Because I woke up with scratches and bites and I had to cover them myself."

"No, you have your kits," Mapleshade said, "And live a happy life!"

"You knew?" she asked, bewildered.

"Of course!" she laughed. They all faded away but before they did she yowled, "Thank you!"

She woke up a while later, and it was sunhigh. She got up and walked out. The camp was busy.

"What's going on?" she asked Fawndapple, who was passing by.

"Oh hi, Bravespirit!" she greeted with a nod, "It's just a regular day mostly. But I heard about the news! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" she replied, "But you said mostly. Why 'mostly'?"

"Well, I'm not for sure but you could ask Brambleclaw!" Fawndapple said padding away, "I have a _busy_ day today."

She padded up to her father, "Um, what's going on?"

"Hello, and congrats!" he told her, "It's because we're getting ready for a battle. I don't know why, but I guess it's just in case."

"Ok, thanks!" she padded off to the leaders den.

"Firestar, may I come in?"

"Yes!" he said, quickly, "Your probably wondering what's going on," he said, when she walked in.

"Kind of," she replied, skeptically.

"Jayfeather went to the Moonpool and got a little bit more answers."

Jayfeather padded over and sat down.

"I did find out more," he said, "I found out that a new cat went from the Dark Forest to StarClan." His eyes narrowed at Bravespirit. She shrank back a bit.

"But _anyways_: the part 'Silver Lightning and Brave Rabbit leaps' is Brambleclaw's and Squirrelflight's kits; Silverstorm, Lightningstrike, Bravespirit, and Rabbitleap. Then the 'help of a gentle fawn and the Stars above' is Fawndapple, because she's calm, and Stars above, is StarClan."

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Yes," the blind cat nodded.

"I have to tell them," she sprang up and was about to run out but stopped at Firestar's call.

"You can't tell them."

"What? Why? We tell each other everything!" she said, all of it slipping out. '_Or at least everything_,' she added silently to herself.

"Well, this is one you _can't _tell them!" Jayfeather snorted.

"You are dismissed," Firestar said quickly after he said that.

Grumbling, she stomped out.

"I need to go on patrol," she said to herself.

"Absolutely not!" a voice said, sternly.

She turned around and saw Daisy.

'_Aw no_!' she thought bitterly.

"You have kits to think about!" she nearly yelled.

"It's one little patrol!" Bravespirit protested.

"No, you have to go and rest."

If you had seen inside her, her body was engulfed with flames of anger. She padded off madly to the den. She got to her nest and flopped down.

"Daisy stopped you?" Nightsky guessed.

"Yup."

Nightsky leaned in closer, "Sneak out!"

"What?"

"Sneak out! Like you did when you were a kit!" she whispered.

She smiled at that memory. Finding Spiritheart (Winnie), and bringing him into the clan.

"Ok, I could try that," she agreed, "But cover for me!"

"Will do!" Nightsky exclaimed, "Right Wavefoot?" The cat who had been listening had agreed too.

"Yes, my brother did for me," she said, quietly, "When I met up with Ravenheart."

"He knew?!" Bravespirit nearly shouted.

"Yeah! He was the best brother _any_ cat could have!"

"Yeah, I feel the same too," Bravespirit agreed, "Alright I'm going!"

She started padding out, but before she left, Wavefoot whispered, "Good Luck!"

She went passed to where Brambleclaw was assigning patrols. She got close to the entrance, and then bolted through. She was running so fast everything was a blur of brown and green. Bravespirit skidded to a stop when she heart a mouse. It bolted through the bushes and ran away.

'_Mice are fast, but not as fast as me_!' she thought, determinedly. She ran after it and once she got close, quick as a fox, swatted it. Then she leapt on it and bit the neck.

"This is great!" she meowed.

"Hi, Bravespirit," a cat said to her. She looked behind her, and she saw a black cat with a white spot around his ear, and had brown eyes.

"Hello, Swiftfoot!" she greeted her friend.

"How're you doing?" he asked, looking down a bit to see she was getting fatter… I mean plumper.

"Um, well…" she stuttered, "I found out I'm having kits!"

"Wow! Congrats!" he cheered, but there was a look in his eyes. It was a look of… sadness?

"So, how is being deputy?" she asked after a few moments.

"Well, it's actually great!" he exclaimed, but he still had sadness in his eyes, "I wonder when you will be deputy!"

"Well, are you able to keep a secret?" she whispered. **(DO NOT hate me for doing this at the wrong spot! I'm not following the series, because it's my story!)**.

"Of course," he replied.

"Well, Firestar is on his last life," she said, sadly.

"Oh." he said, quietly.

There was rustling in the bushes, and Flameleaf came out.

His fur bristled, "What're you doing here?!"

"Just saying hello to a friend," he said back. Flameleaf hissed at him.

"Cat from different clans can't be friends!"

"Yes they can!" Bravespirit countered. Flameleaf relaxed.

"Sorry, Swiftfoot. I thought you were attacking her," he apologized walking away.

"I wouldn't do that!" he called after him. Then there was a cat calling Swiftfoot.

"Swiftfoot! Where are you?"

"Uh oh. I told them I found a mouse but… I actually didn't." His eyes were wide.

"Here!" she tossed him the mouse she caught. Swiftfoot looked down at it and looked back at Bravespirit with happiness in his eyes.

"Thanks!" he picked it up and ran off, and said good bye with a flicked his tail.

She sighed and walked back to camp.

It was a couple sunrises later and Bravespirit felt like a lazy kittypet. She hadn't done anything after the encounter of Swiftfoot. She was very confused at why he looked so sad. There was squealing coming from the kits. Larkkit bounded up to Bravespirit.

"When are your kits coming?" he asked eagerly.

"In about less than two moons," she answered, tiredly.

"Aw! But that will be forever!" Larkkit whined.

"Why do you want my kits to come?"

"Well…" he shuffled his tiny paws uncomfortably, "We were going to make our own kit clan!"

"And what's it called?" she asked, curiously. Featherkit, Tinykit, Volekit, and Loudkit stopped playing and walked over to the two cats.

"It's going to be called, ForestClan!" he called out.

"Why is it called that?" she piled questions on the little kit, without knowing. That's what it's like when you're curious.

"Well, Volekit is named after an animal, and Tinykit is named after the small animals and plants in the forest. Featherkit is named after feathers on a bird, and Me, Larkkit, is named after an animal. And then Loudkit is named after all the loud noises in the forest!" he said, over-excitedly.

"ForestClan! ForestClan!" the kits called. Bravespirit chuckled.

"I'll think of names that'll fit with 'ForestClan,' Bravespirit laughed.

"Yes!" Larkkit squeaked.

Wavefoot walked in with a mouse. She sat next to Bravespirit.

"Ravenheart caught this for us!" she meowed.

"Tell him I say thanks!" Then the two cats started to eat.

"You know," Wavefoot said between mouthfuls, "You're going to be a great mother!"

"You already are," Bravespirit exclaimed, "You're a mother of three!"

"That's not _so_ bad," Wavefoot replied, "It's three, they're not so hard."

"Easy for you to say," she snorted happily. Then Nightsky padded in with her own mouse.

"So you started without me?" she joked.

"When can we try fresh-kill?" Featherkit whined.

"Yeah! I want fresh-kill!" Tinykit wailed.

"Fresh-kill! Fresh-kill!" the kits chanted.

Nightsky and Wavefoot sighed, "Fine!"

"Yipee!" the kits squealed.

"And you said 'it's not so bad'," Bravespirit teased.

When Loudkit tried the mouse, he scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Ew! Bleh!" Loudkit spit it out, "Why does it taste weird?"

"I think it's great!" Volekit squeaked.

"Yeah!" Tinykit agreed. Featherkit and Larkkit nodded in response.

"I don't!" Loudkit protested, "I want something else!"

"It's this or nothing," Wavefoot warned.

"Then I want nothing!" Loudkit said before bolting out. Wavefoot was about to get up until Bravespirit stopped her.

"I'll talk to him!" she offered, and got up and walked out. She saw the 2 moon old kit sitting alone.

"Why don't you like the mouse?" she asked.

"It tasted weird."

"What'd taste like?"

"Well," he began, "It tasted like blood… and death." She held her breath.

'_That's _not_ what mouse or any fresh kill tastes like_!' she thought scared, "_and how do you taste death_?!'

"I'm going to take you to see Firestar and Jayfeather!" His eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked, nervously, "Is it bad I didn't like it?"

"No, but it might help with something." He slowly nodded.

They padded up to the Highrock where Firestar was lying down.

"Firestar!" she called, "Come down here!" He looked down and when he saw her, he got up quickly and jumped down.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think it's odd that a cat tastes death when eating a mouse?"

"Um, I didn't know you could taste death," he responded, bewildered.

"Well, Loudkit here," she flicked her tail to the kit, "said he tasted it while the others tasted something different."

He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Do you think it's part of the prophecy?"

"That's what I think," she whispered back. He nodded.

"Ok, thank you Loudkit," he told the young kit, "you've helped a lot?"

"I did?" he asked.

Firestar chuckled, "yes, you did. You two are dismissed."

They started padding away, and when they were near the nursery, Bravespirit looked down at the small kit.

"Great Job!" she said, happily. He stopped, and it confused her.

"What _did_ I do?" he looked up at her with his blazing orange eyes, "I want the truth."

She was lost for words. She didn't know what to say, "Well… It's part of a dream. And that's all I know!" It made her feel sad for not saying everything to the poor kit.

"A dream?" he asked, excitedly, "Who had it?"

"I did," she whispered.

He just stood there. When he looked up, he had even more excitement in his eyes.

"Wow! I hope I get to have a StarClan dream!" he bounced around.

"I'm sure you will!" she laughed.

Before got back to the nursery, Bravespirit remembered something. She went to the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed a squirrel. She set it down in front of Loudkit.

"Try it this time," she insisted him.

"Will it taste yucky?"

"No," she said, '_I hope not_.' He bent down slowly, still unsure of this action, and took a small bite. His eyes brightened instantly.

"This is great!" he squeaked. Half of the squirrel was left, "You have it!"

She dipped her head and then ate the rest. Loudkit yawned.

"I hope you get to be my mentor," he told her, sleepily, "Because you're great!" He could barely stand up, so Bravespirit picked up the tiny kit and brought him inside.

She tiptoed inside and laid the tiny kit by his littermates.

Bravespirit went to her own nest and curled up.

Before she went to sleep, Loudkit's words echoed in her mind, '_I hope you get to be my mentor! Because you're great_!'

"I hope I get to be your mentor too, Loudkit," she whispered before she went into deep slumber.

**This was also great! And it's long… very long! And don't make fun of the StarClan part of the story! 'Cuz I thought it would be great if Mapleshade got to go to StarClan.**

**Also '****whitestripe****' his review said that Stripeclaw was his best friends warrior name… oops, sorry, I didn't know. If you want it changed I can change it. I was rushing to get it finished, so I made up the names. But it is a BEAST name!**

**I hope you enjoyed '****Chapter 10: Biggest News Ever!****' It was an 'anniversary' type chapter but… hope you enjoyed and tune into '****Chapter 11: Kits****' PEACE OUT EVERYBODY!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kits!

Chapter 11: Kits!

**Well, Chapter 11… is gonna be GREAT! I'm so excited! I did a little planning, and I'm ready! Here we go!**

About… let's say a moon later, Bravespirit was more… _plump_, than ever! She was supposed to have her kits in a couple sunrises. Fawndapple, two and a half moons ago, was told she was supposed to have kits! Riftclaw had given up being a medicine cat and became a warrior, with Lightningstrike training here a bit. But tonight was the Gathering. Bravespirit padded up to Firestar. But before she could say anything, he turned to her, his green eyes looking into her dark brown and emerald green eyes.

"Are you fit to travel?" he asked, nicely, "I know pregnant queens can't go to Gatherings but you've been to every single one, and I don't want you to break your record!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, and I was about to ask too!" she laughed. She was bursting with pride, "Is Fawndapple coming?"

"Well," he was considering, "Sure, I guess. See if she wants to."

"Yes, Firestar," she dipped her head. She walked over to the nursery. Fawndapple was asleep, so she had to sit there and wait.

She pondered in thought on what she would name her kits. There were many names: Ashkit, Owlkit, etc. Finally Fawndapple stirred.

"Oh, hi!" she said, sleepily, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were waiting."

"Don't worry, it's fine!" she told the sleepy cat, "Do you want to come to tonight's Gathering?"

"Of course! If you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep," she requested, "Rabbitleap was talking to me about our kits' and what they will look like and what will they be named."

"How about these," she exclaimed and told her the 2 ideas.

"They sound nice! Maybe you should use them," she replied, "Rabbitleap will probably name them!"

"That's Rabbitleap for you!" Bravespirit laughed. Then she yawned, "I'm going to sleep too."

Bravespirit curled up and fell asleep.

A paw was prodding the young cat's side, "Wha?" Bravespirit muttered, blinking sleepily.

She saw Fawndapple was the cat doing it, "Sorry, but it's the Gathering!"

Bravespirit slowly got up, "I forgot! Let's go!"

They got to the Gathering, and saw the rest of the clans. She saw Swiftfoot, but he was by the other deputies. When they made eye contact, he had sadness in his eyes. This broke her heart, she didn't like other cats being sad. But she didn't get to talk to him, because it was starting.

Onestar went first, "There isn't anything to report for WindClan."

"RiverClan has much more prey in the lake than usual," Leopardstar said.

"ShadowClan is all good and Rosetail is going to have kits in a moon or so," Blackstar said, quickly.

"Rosetail! Rosetail!" Lastly, Firestar padded up.

"Great news, Fawndapple is going to have kits in about a moon, and Bravespirit should be having hers in a couple sunrises!"

"Fawndapple! Bravespirit!"

She looked at Fawndapple, and caught her brown eyes shining brightly at the mention of her name. All the cats split up and met with cats from other clans.

Bravespirit bounded over to Swiftfoot. She really wanted to ask him what was wrong. But stopped when he was by Darkheart. Her ears flattened against her head, she didn't like that cat. She stalked away, but ran into a grey tom with brown ears, tail tip, and left forepaw. She stared into his sky blue eyes.

"I'm Wolfleap!" he exclaimed, "Are you 'Bravespirit'?"

"Yes?" she answered. She never met Wolfleap, he smelled of ShadowClan.

"Oh! Congratulations on the upcoming kits!"

"Thanks," she said, shyly, "Do you have a mate?"

Wolfleap shook his head, sadly. He looked over at silver dappled she-cat.

"That's Dapplelight," he told her, "She's beautiful!"

"Tell her that."

"What, I-I can't!" he whined.

"Dapplelight!" she called. The dappled she-cat looked over from where she was and padded over.

"What is it?" She said in a kind voice.

"Wolfleap has something to tell you!" With that said, she padded over to Flameleaf.

"_Another_ friend you have Bravespirit?" he joked.

She nudged him playfully, "Oh be quiet." She saw Wolfleap jump in the air and ran over to her, with his eyes shining.

"Thank you, Bravespirit! Thank you!" he cheered. He saw Flameleaf, "Oh, congrats to you too!" He padded away to his new mate.

Flameleaf was surprised, "You helped him?"

"Yup!" she said. They touched noses, and padded to the rest of ThunderClan.

"We are leaving!" the leaders called. And they all padded away.

Bravespirit was partly tired, she went straight to the nursery. Wavefoot was in there with her kits, along with Nightsky.

"How'd it go?" Wavefoot asked.

"Good," she yawned, happily.

"You seem tired," Nightsky said.

"I'm more hungry than tired."

Fawndapple padded in with a squirrel in her jaws, "Let's share!"

Bravespirit sighed happily, "Good timing!"

The squirrel was finished quickly. The two cats were stuffed.

"I'm tired," Fawndappled yawned.

Bravespirit yawned too, "Yeah." She curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

Bravespirit woke up in a dark place. There was whispering coming everywhere. It was scaring her because it was… well, scary.

'_You have to wake up_,' a familiar voice said. The world turned to the clearing she knew of.

"Spottedleaf?" he whispered. The tortoiseshell she-cat padded out, with two other cat with her.

"This is Brambleberry of RiverClan," she said, nodding to the cat on her left. Then she flicked her tail to the other tom on her on her right, "This is Hawkheart of WindClan. There was supposed to be someone else coming." Then a cat burst through the undergrowth.

"Sorry I'm late," the tom said.

"That's Runningnose of ShadowClan. As you can see, we were the Clans medicine cats," Brambleberry said.

"But we have come to warn you," Hawkheart said, "A battle is coming. And fast."

"You have to warn the clans!" Spottedleaf pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell Jayfeather?" Bravespirit asked, "I'm not a medicine cat."

"Because you know who will be the cause of it," Runningnose said, sadly.

She remembered one part of the prophecy, '_To defeat the Darkest Hearts of all_.'

She gasped, "Darkheart?!" They nodded and started fading away.

Spottedleaf padded up to her and rested her muzzle on Bravespirit's head, "You've grown a lot, now you must protect the ones you love, especially the kits that will be coming when you wake up!" She smiled and winked, then faded.

"What?! They're coming!" she shouted.

She woke up with so much pain.

"Fawndapple!" she yowled.

Fawndapple bolted up and saw her, "Oh no! Wavefoot! Nightsky! Wake up!"

The two cats blinked awake, but bolted up too.

"I'm going to get Jayfeather!" Wavefoot called and ran off.

It felt like moons before she got back.

"Ok, get the kits out of here," Jayfeather ordered Wavefoot and Nightsky. They nodded and rounded up their kits and padded to the elders den, where Longtail, Mousefur, and Purdy were awaken.

"Fawndapple, you stay here and comfort her," he told the cream colored she cat. She knelt down next to her friend, and used a soothing voice to comfort her.

"Ok, push when I say push," he instructed, "PUSH!"

She did was she was full of pain. She yowled.

"It's a she-kit!" he said, "Another one's coming!"

She pushed with all her might.

"You're doing great, Bravespirit!" Fawndapple cheered. Through the pain, she forced out a smile. She could hear the kits outside.

"Why can't we see the kits?" Featherkit whined.

"I want to see if Bravespirit is ok!" Larkkit agreed.

Bravespirit chuckled at the kits' complaining. Finally a second kit came out.

"It's a tom!" Jayfeather yowled to Flameleaf who was waiting outside with the kits.

The pain still came though. She yowled with even more pain.

"This one's tuff," Fawndapple told her, "This kit will make a good warrior!"

"Y-Yeah," she stammered. Finally it came.

"And it's a she-kit!" Jayfeather meowed. The pain finally subsided.

She looked up at Fawndapple gratefully, "Thanks!"

"Your my friend, I can't leave friends alone," she said calm and happily.

"I will stay with you when you have your kits," she muttered and fell asleep, feeling the kits starting to drink her milk.

By the time she woke up, it was sun high. Flameleaf was beside her while she slept, and he slept a bit himself.

"Flameleaf?" she said, confused. But remembered she had three kits. She didn't see them yet, but when she looked down, she saw her beautiful kits, sleeping at her stomach

One she-kit was white with orange patches.

The tom was ginger with dark orange stripes

The last she-kit was a pale orange color.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Flameleaf said, waking up.

"Yeah," she sighed happily.

"What should we name them?" he asked.

"Should we wait until their eyes open?" she said.

Flameleaf thought about it for a moment and said, "Let's at least name one of them!"

"Ok," she agreed. She looked at the tom, his leg looked twisted a bit. "How about Twistedkit?"

"That's a great name!" she nuzzled it.

"Oh! That one should be named Missingkit!" he pointed to the white she-kit.

"Why?" feeling kind of hurt about the name.

"Well, she has a spot on her right shoulder," he touched his muzzle to her shoulder, "But on the left shoulder, there isn't one!" She felt better about the name now.

"Missingkit!" the white and ginger she-kit squeaked.

Bravespirit looked at the pale orange cat. She reminded her about a kit; and what shocked her is the kit opened her eyes for a second, revealing amber eyes, and closed them.

"Did you just see that?" she asked Flameleaf, who was looking at the kits.

"See what?" he asked, bewildered.

"Nothing." She muttered, "Let's name that one Maplekit," she smiled at the name.

"I thought you wanted to name one when it opens their eyes?" he said.

"Well, I named it already," she stated, "So there is no reason to not have it."

Flameleaf rolled his eyes, but before he could answer back, Lightningstrike padded in.

"Flameleaf your on patrol," he told him, "I got back to hunting patrol, so we have some more fresh-kill."

Flameleaf nodded and walked away.

"Wow! These are your kits?" he said astonished.

"Yup! Meet Twistedkit, Missingkit, and Maplekit!" she said, nosing each kit as she said their names.

Lightningstrike was happy, "More of my kin born!" He sniffed each kit, "I'm going to tell Silverstorm, Rabbitleap, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Flowerpetal…"

"Ok! Ok!" Bravespirit interrupted, "I get it!" They started laughing.

"Well, I'm going to tell everyone else!" Lightningstrike said before bounding off.

She already was feeling restless, '_This will be a while_.' Her prayers were answered.

"You know, I can take care of your kits," Nightsky said.

"Are you sure?" Bravespirit asked, looking at the dark brown she-cat.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "I love kits!"

Bravespirit smiled at her friend, "Thank you!"

"Why did I ever hate you when I was a kit?" Nightsky asked, mostly to herself. Bravespirit rolled her eyes.

"Thanks again!" She said and padded out. The sunshine on her white pelt felt good.

"I love new-leaf!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Squirrelflight said from behind her, "I'm so proud of you! You didn't let your injury stop you!"

"Thank you!" she dipped her head to her mother.

"What did you name the kits?" she asked, "I want to know the name of my kin."

"The white she-kit with orange patches is Missingkit, the ginger tom with dark orange stripes is Twistedkit and the pale she kit is Maplekit."

"Beautiful names! I will come see them later today!" she exclaimed as she padded away. Flameleaf got back from his patrol and padded over to her.

"What are you doing out?" he asked her with concern. She nudged him.

"Don't worry so much! I'm just getting fresh air!" Bravespirit laughed. He opened his mouth to ask something else but she stopped him, "Nightsky is taking care of our kits."

"Want to go on a walk through the forest with me?" Bravespirit nodded and they walked off. Once they got far enough away from the camp Flameleaf spoke up.

"Are you ok?"

Bravespirit was shocked, "Yeah, we have a son and two daughters! Of course I'm ok!" Actually that was a lie. Her dream was haunting her.

"Bravespirit, I am your long time best friend and _mate_, I know what's wrong when I see it," he said, sternly but not that stern.

"I had a dream and Spottedleaf, Brambleberry, Hawkheart, and Runningnose were there," then she explained the whole dream. Flameleaf stood there in shock.

"A battle? We got to tell Firestar!" he jumped.

"I was going to do that when I had the time," she said.

"You have the time now. Let's go!" he started running away, and Bravespirit followed. They got back to camp within a minute, because she was very fast. They got to Firestar's den quick.

"Firestar?" Flameleaf said.

"You may come in!" They walked in and saw Firestar with Sandstorm, "What's the matter?"

"Well, I had another dream," Bravespirit told him.

Firestar looked at Sandstorm and back at Bravespirit, "Continue." So she told them the whole dream.

The leader was on his feet within seconds, "Now we have to tell the clans. Would you like me to?"

"Yes, they need to be ready!" Bravespirit replied, urgently. Firestar nodded and called the clan. When they gathered Firestar started.

"There is a battle coming!" he yowled. There was multiple murmurs in the clan, but he continued, "We need to get ready! Brambleclaw!" he called to his deputy, "We need to have more training sessions, but not a lot to exhaust the warriors and apprentices." Her father nodded with determination. Then Firestar walked back to Bravespirit.

"Thank you for telling us," he nodded and padded back to his den.

The sun was already setting. Bravespirit went to the warriors den and saw her sister, Silverstorm in there. Silverstorm got up instantly.

"You had the dream didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes and I have something to tell you." Bravespirit told her the prophecy and said that she was part of it.

"I… I'm part of a prophecy," she stuttered, "Does Rabbitleap, Fawndapple, and Lightningstrike know?"

"I'm going to tell them," which, as if on cue, Rabbitleap _and_ Lightningstrike walked in. So she got right to the point with them. She told them about the prophecy.

Rabbitleap and Lightningstrike were wide eyed. They looked like deer caught in the headlights. Then Lightningstrike spoke up.

"I'm kind of surprised," he admitted, "The non-stop talker is part of a prophecy, huh."

"I'm part of a prophecy? So is Fawndapple?" Rabbitleap said. Bravespirit nodded.

Rabbitleap got up, "I'll tell her!" Before Bravespirit could object, he bounded away.

"I better get back to my kits," she said, "If you were wondering Silverstorm, their names are Missingkit, Twistedkit, and Maplekit!"

"I hope I get one of them as my apprentice!" she said.

"Me too!" Lightningstrike skipped.

"I'll make sure you guys get one of them! Especially Rabbitleap," she exclaimed. She flicked her tail in a 'see you later' way and padded away. She got into the nursery and saw Fawndapple look at her with a shining light in her eyes.

"I know what the part about me is!" she said, happily.

"Really?" Bravespirit was excited.

"My family! They're going to help!" she couldn't help the shake in her voice.

"I can finally meet them!" she jumped. A kit walked up to her. It was Larkkit.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, blue eyes shining.

"Oh, a prophecy," Bravespirit replied.

"Ooh! What's it about?" he asked again.

"A battle," she whispered. Larkkit gasped.

"Featherkit!" he called. His sister walked out.

"What? This better be good because I was in a good dream!"

"There's a battle coming!" he told her. Featherkit's fur bristled.

"What?! They won't get passed me!" she swiped at thin air.

Bravespirit chuckled, "Not yet, Featherkit! Probably when you two are apprentices and my kits are apprentices, the battle will come. Possibly even Fawndapple's kits!"

"You never told us what your kits' names were!" Larkkit reminded.

"Oh! It's Missingkit, Twistedkit, and Maplekit." She said that while flicking her tail at each kit.

"Those aren't forest names!" Featherkit whined.

"Actually they are!" she smiled when the kits had confused faces on them, "You can go missing in the forest, the roots of the trees look twisted, especially the tree that is twisted in many directions, _and_ there are maple trees in the forest!"

Featherkit brightened up, but Larkkit was looking at Twistedkit's leg, "Will he be a warrior?"

"Of course! You see me, with only one ear, still a warrior, _and_ a mother!" she told the kit, "Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow I'll show you my own battle moves." The two 3 moon old kits squealed and ran to their mother and curled up. Fawndapple had grabbed Bravespirit's kits and set them next to her.

Fawndapple spoke, "In less than a week I get to have my kits!"

"That's great!" Bravespirit exclaimed, "Does Rabbitleap know?"

"Not yet," she scuffled her paws, "But I'm going to tomorrow!"

Bravespirit chuckled, "Ok, good night!" She felt Fawndapple lie down beside her and fall asleep. So did Bravespirit.

Her dream was scarier than usual. She was stuck under a rock pile. But then she got out. The world was black then. Bravespirit heard voices.

"_Find the holly that is trapped_ _between two worlds_," the voice whispered.

"_Find her_," it kept repeating.

"_Mommy_?" a different voice said.

She woke up instantly and a tiny face was in front of her. It was a white she-kit.

"Missingkit?" she said, astonished, "Y-you've opened your eyes!"

"Yeah! So did Maplekit!" she pointed to Maplekit prodding Twistedkit's leg.

"Don't do that!" she said, softly, "It might be injured."

"Oh." She looked into Bravespirit's mis-colored eyes.

'_They _are _amber_!' she thought happily.

"When will he wake up?" she asked.

"Whenever he's ready," she said.

"Don't worry, Twistedkit! Open your eyes whenever!" Missingkit chanted.

"Do it when your ready! Then we can meet our family!" Maplekit squeaked.

This brought back a great memory.

_Flashback to Chapter 1…_

"_C'mon Bravekit! You can open your eyes! I know you can!" I heard Silverkit chant._

"_Yeah! C'mon! We can meet the clan!" Lightning kit shouted._

"_If she opens her eyes! And I hope now," Rabbitkit said impatiently._

"_Oh knock it off Rabbitkit, quit being so stubborn!" Silverkit giggled._

"_I'm not stubborn! I'm just bored!" He said defensively._

"_Yes you are!" I said. I shocked myself when I spoke because I opened my eyes!_

"_Finally! Welcome to the waking world shut eyes!" Rabbitkit said, excitedly._

_End of Flashback…_

"They can come visit us whenever," Missingkit countered.

"Yeah, but it's better if we visit them first!" Maplekit hissed back.

"Can't you two stop fighting," a new voice said. _Twistedkit_!

"You've opened them!" Maplekit squealed.

"Yeah?" Twistedkit said, "My leg feels weird." He was sniffing it.

"Try walking on it," Bravespirit prompted. He stood up and hobbled around on it.

"I need to do it more, but yeah!" Twistedkit squeaked, "I'm going to be a great warrior!"

"Can we meet the clan, mommy?"

"Yeah! Can we?"

Bravespirit laughed, "Ok, ok! Yes, you can. But you should meet Longtail, Mousefur, and Purdy! They tell great stories!" The kits scampered off, except for one.

"Twistedkit? What's wrong?" she was scared for her kit.

"Could you show me around?" he looked up and she looked into his beautiful, blazing blue eyes.

"Yes," she got up and helped her son to his paws. They both walked out and saw Missingkit and Maplekit run to the elders den.

"Well that was the elders den!" she laughed, "That's the warriors den, apprentices den, and medicine cat den." She pointed to each den while walking around. She realized Twistedkit stopped.

"Do I have to be a medicine cat apprentice?" he asked.

"Why would you think that?" she said, baffled.

"Because of my leg."

"No, but what do _you_ want?"

"Warrior!" he said, with more determination.

"Then be a warrior apprentice!" Bravespirit liked the top of Twistedkit's head.

"I bet I will be called Twistedleg!" he squeaked, "It sounds cool! I want to be like you! To never give up!"

She felt her heart grow bigger at those words. She showed her kit the rest of the camp, and at the end he was tired. But Firestar called to the clan. Her two other kits went by her.

"I have to announce Bravespirit's kits!" he yowled, "Missingkit, Maplekit, and Twistedkit!"

"Missingkit!"

"Maplekit!"

"Twistedkit!" ThunderClan yowled all the way to StarClan. That's when she looked up and saw stars twinkling. But one brighter than all the others. She had a vision type thing go through her mind. But the vision she saw, was her!

'_That's going to be my star when I have to go to StarClan_,' she thought.

The brightest star of all.

**Sorry for the delay! School ended June 5****th****! But now you know why it's called that. How do you like it?**

**Also for that person who said this is just like the story ****Starkit's Prophecy****. I read that and it was **_**amazing**_**! So you're saying it's amazing?! OH THANK YOU! You're too kind! **

**Review on it was! THANKS!**

**~Brave!**


	12. Chapter 12: Find the Holly!

Chapter 12: Find the Holly!

**Now you find out more about Bravespirit's son! Also Fawndapple's kits arrive! Names (both kit and warrior) were made by '****Mapleshade Returns****' Enjoy!**

**Also, you people don't own the story! It's MY story! So if you don't like it… THEN LEAVE! But it's funny to see that people who are writing bad comments are still reading my story! :) **

**Btw I'm not changing Twistedkit or Missingkit. I like those names and Twistedkit is like Crookedkit/jaw/star. And don't give me an excuse like 'It's in the actual Warriors Books' NOPE not going to listen to you haters and I'm not going to change it, just saying! Here we go! I'm so excited!**

It had been 4 days and Twistedkit had been being able to help himself with walking, and soon running! It was sunrise at the time. Fawndapple is supposed to have her kits in two days, and she was nervous, until…

"Bravespirit," a pained whisper said.

"Yeah?" she yawned.

"My kits are coming!" Bravespirit got up quickly without waking her sleeping kits. She ran out quick and to the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather!" she came stumbling in, "Fawndapple! She- she's having her kits!"

Jayfeather shot up and ran out with Bravespirit.

"Wavefoot? Nightsky?" she said urgently, "We have to gather the kits!" They woke up instantly and gathered their kits, and Nightsky also grabbed Bravespirit's. She sat down next to her friend.

"The first ones coming!" he told her. A tabby tom!

"It's a tabby tom, Fawndapple!" she cheered. Then another came.

"It's a… silver she-kit!" Jayfeather said. Then a last one.

"It's a white tom!" Bravespirit said, "His front left paw is black and his front right paw is grey!"

"That… that was exhausting!" Fawndapple breathed. Bravespirit laughed.

"I know!" she looked at the kits, "I'll get Rabbitleap. He's a deep sleeper!" She ran to the warriors den and saw, of course, Rabbitleap sleeping. She prodded him in the side.

"Wha?" he blinked, "Oh hey Bravespirit! Do you need something?"

"More like Fawndapple needs something!" she chuckled, "She just had your kits!"

He jumped up but fell on his nose, "What? How'd I sleep through that?"

"You're a deep sleeper!" she said, "There's two toms and a she-kit, c'mon! You're the father!"

They ran back and Rabbitleap saw his kits, "They're beautiful! We should name them!"

"Ok! You don't have to be jumpy!" Fawndapple laughed, "Hm… the she-kit will be Silverkit!" She looked at Bravespirit with a smile. She knew why, because Silverstorm was the third cat to be Fawndapple's friend.

Rabbitleap was shaking in happiness, "That one," he touched his nose to the tabby tom, "Will be Harekit! It's another name for a rabbit!" He puffed his chest fur out, and both she-cats rolled their eyes. Bravespirit leaned in and whispered, '_Snowkit_,' in Fawndapple's ear. She nodded.

"The white tom will be Snowkit!" she finished. Rabbitleap skipped around.

"Wavefoot! Nightsky! You can come in!" Bravespirit called. 8 kits came pouring in.

"Wow! 3 more kits!" Loudkit exclaimed.

"Soon Wavefoot's kits will be made apprentices! In less than a moon?" Nightsky said.

"Yup!" Wavefoot replied.

"What are their names?" Tinykit asked.

"Silverkit, Harekit, and Snowkit."

"Yay! They're forest names!" Larkkit squeaked.

"I promised you!" Fawndapple said. She soon fell asleep.

"Too many kits," Bravespirit said. Rabbitleap had gone to tell Firestar.

"You bet. Loudkit, Tinykit, and Volekit of my litter," Wavefoot said, "Featherkit and Larkkit of Nightsky's; Missingkit, Twistedkit, and Maplekit of Bravespirit's litter; and now Harekit, Silverkit, and Snowkit of Fawndapples. We have a lot of weight on our shoulders!"

Twistedkit hobbled over to his mother's side and lied down and fell asleep, so did Maplekit and Missingkit. Soon Bravespirit fell asleep, even though she wasn't tired.

She woke up, in StarClan. There was a cat here that she didn't see before.

"Hello, I'm Featherwhisker!" the tom exclaimed, "I was ThunderClan's medicine cat before Spottedleaf. But you've been having something on your mind, that isn't the battle."

"It's about my kit Twistedkit," she sighed.

Featherwhisker tilted his head, "Go on!"

"He asked me a question I couldn't answer," she said.

"What is the question?" he prompted.

"He asked… if he was supposed to be a medicine cat apprentice," she told the curious cat, "I don't know that answer. I don't know what his destiny is."

"I can tell you, his destiny isn't a medicine cat," he smiled. Bravespirit was startled but he finished, "He is meant to be a warrior."

"But with the battle… won't Jayfeather need an apprentice?" she asked.

"Here's a little secret," Featherwhisker leaned in, "Snowkit, he's going to show signs of being a medicine cat. You know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because I watched your kits be born and Fawndapple's. I had a feeling one of your kits would be destined to be a medicine cat. And Snowkit had this connection with StarClan. He's the one that's going to be the next medicine cat apprentice."

"Thank you, Featherwhisker," she nodded to him.

"If you need anything, you come to me!" He flashed a heart-warming smile. Then remembered something, "Don't forget: _Find the holly that is stuck between two worlds…_" Then faded away with the same smile.

It had been a two days since the dream. And today, two things were going to happen. First, Fawndapple's kits opened their eyes!

Harekit had large eyes. One thing Bravespirit liked about him was that his eyes were mis-colored like hers. One was green and the other was blue! It was kind of like hers! He was always acting like the leader! It was funny to Bravespirit.

Silverkit had beautiful, sparkling green eyes. She was the quiet type but she talks to Bravespirit _a lot_! She doesn't listen to Harekit's ideas and plans, she goes by her own rules. She loves silence, when she opened her eyes she told Bravespirit, '_Silence is beautiful_.' She was shocked hearing that, but thought again. It was beautiful when there was silence. She always put others first, like her siblings. She was a kind kit, just like her mother!

Then lastly, Snowkit, the one Bravespirit always watched. He had big brown eyes! He always had a third sense for other cats' feelings. Like when Twistedkit felt pain in his twisted leg because he had pulled a muscle, Snowkit was the first there because he had felt his pain and feeling. Jayfeather is also keeping an eye on him. Also because Bravespirit told him about her dream with Featherwhisker.

Soon she noticed Harekit and Snowkit both loved Missingkit! That's what she saw when she woke up.

'_Great StarClan! He can't have a mate_!' she thought, nervous, '_Medicine cats can't have mates_!'

Now, was Wavefoot's kits' apprenticeship!

"Tinykit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" Firestar asked.

"I do!"

"Then before you get your warrior name, you will be known as Tinypaw, your mentor will be Brownpelt. Volepaw your mentor will be Lionblaze. Loudpaw, your mentor will be Echolight!"

"Tinypaw! Volepaw! Loudpaw!"

Wavefoot was shouting louder than any other cat. The clan respected her loyalty to ThunderClan, so they're getting to be good friends with her.

"Also we have _more_ kits!" Firestar called, "Fawndapple, the once loner, but now a clan cat, had three kits! Harekit, Silverkit, and Snowkit!"

"Harekit! Silverkit! Snowkit!"

Fawndapple was proud to hear her kits' names shouted.

Bravespirit decided to tell Twistedkit her dream. She leaned in and whispered in her kit's ear.

"I need to tell you something." Twistedkit followed behind her, with a little limp to his walk. They got to a quiet part of the camp and Bravespirit sat down and Twistedkit sat in front of her.

"What is it?" he squeaked.

"I had a dream from StarClan," she said. Twistedkit gasped.

"I thought only medicine cats and the leader get them!"

"I've been getting dreams since I was a kit," she told him, "And it had a medicine cat named Featherwhisker. I asked him about _your_ destiny."

"What did he say?" his blue eyes were big with curiosity.

"He said that you're destined to be a warrior!" She laughed as Twistedkit bounced around happily.

"I _can_ be the best warrior! Yay!" he chanted.

"But don't tell anyone I told you this," she whispered, "It's our secret." Twistedkit nodded happily and bounded away. She heard fighting and she already knew who it was. Missingkit and Maplekit. They were fighting over their names?! Oh no… She ran over to where they were and listened.

"Good thing my name isn't 'Missingkit!'" Maplekit hissed, "It shows that you aren't part of the family!" Missingkit gasped.

"At least my name isn't named after a Dark Forest cat!" Missingkit countered. They don't know… but they leapt at each other with their claws unsheathed!

"STOP!" Bravespirit called to them. They jumped a few feet in the air.

"Maplekit was saying I wouldn't be a warrior and that I should be a medicine cat!" her oldest kit whined. Bravespirit looked at Maplekit and she looked down at her paws.

"You were saying things about your names," she scolded, "But here's the thing, I named Missingkit because of the missing patch on your shoulder. I think you are unique because of that!"

"What about me?" Maplekit asked.

"I named you that because of your eyes. You also remind me of a cat," she said.

"Yeah. Mapleshade. The Dark Forest cat," Maplekit replied, flatly.

"Actually," Bravespirit smiled, "She is now a StarClan cat!" The two she-kits' jaws dropped.

"How?" they asked simultaneously.

"She got a second chance," she sighed, happily. The kits' were shocked. But she continued, "But don't tell anyone! Only I know that… and Jayfeather." She said it more quietly.

"What about Twistedkit?" Missingkit asked again.

"Well, it doesn't involve his leg in a bad way," she replied, "It's showing that it's a gift!" The kit's nodded and yawned.

"I'm tired."

Bravespirit smiled, "Ok, let's go to sleep." The three kits curled up beside their mother and fell asleep. So did their mother.

There was another dream. The same thing kept repeating.

"_Find the holly that is stuck between two worlds_."

Then green eyes shined in the darkness. Then realization struck her like a monster.

"Hollyleaf!" she gasped, "She's the holly stuck between two worlds!"

She bolted awake. She carefully got up, so she didn't wake the kits and ran to the medicine den. She saw Jayfeather sleeping, and in his nest was a black tuft of fur. She prodded him in the side. He blinked his blind, blue eyes open.

"What is it?" he asked, sleepily.

"Find the holly that is stuck between two worlds!" she said.

"What?"

"Hollyleaf! She is still alive!" Bravespirit skipped.

Jayfeather jumped up, "Let's go then!" He started running toward the entrance.

"Don't you want Lionblaze to come?"

Jayfeather stopped, "Sometimes I want to do stuff alone, but _you _can come." Bravespirit nodded. They ran into the forest, she was shocked to see Jayfeather run so perfectly, without running into anything. They got to a tunnel.

"It's in here, let's go!" Jayfeather said. She followed him in… it was dark. They have been walking for five minutes in complete silence. But Jayfeather broke it.

"So, how's Twistedkit doing?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Except he tells me his leg hurts a lot. But Featherwhisker said he is destined to be a warrior!"

"Then Snowkit will be my apprentice?"

Bravespirit nodded but then forgot it was pitch black, "Yes, because of his third sense he has." Then they both stiffened. They heard a voice.

"I'm going up to check on my clanmates. Ok, Fallen Leaves?" the voice said.

"Fallen Leaves?" Bravespirit said, confused.

"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather called happily. He ran to the voice leaving Bravespirit alone, trying to find her way.

"Jayfeather, where are you?" she called. She shivered because, right now is leaf-bare, and it gets cold near the mouth of the cave. She heard something fall behind her, which made her squeak like a kit. She started running but her front left paw got caught on a rock and she fell. She yowled in pain; it was wrenched. She looked and saw green eyes in the dark. It was lighter than Hollyleaf's, so it wasn't her.

"Are you ok?" the voice asked. She didn't know if she should answer, but it would be rude not to.

"My paw… I think it's… wrenched!" she hissed through clenched teeth.


	13. Chapter 13: Holly Found

Chapter 13- Holly Found!

**I'm so so so so SO sorry! My old computer (which was my moms) broke! And i couldn't make anything! But I got a laptop for my birthday! Which was August 5th… and decided, why not continue! And last chapter… it wasn't supposed to end like that. I don't know what happened, but it uploaded itself! Also, good news… no haters! WOO! Well, **_**yet**_**...**

**This isn't over…! I'll reply to reviews at the end… but here we go!**

Bravespirit stifled a groan of pain, "W-Who are you?" she looked up at the cat, who walked out.

He was a ginger-and-white patched tom, with a white muzzle, and green eyes. He looked kinda scrawny, but had a sleek pelt, and small paws. He held a calm and kind gaze, which reassured the white she-cat.

"My name is Fallen Leaves," the cat meowed, "And I can help you." She blinked her blue and brown eyes at the tom, in confusion. He didn't look like any other clan cat… or medicine cat, in that matter.

"Are you even a medicine cat?" she asked, thoughtfully. She didn't know of any cat who could heal that was outside of the clans.

"I don't know of this… '_medicine cat_' you speak of," he said, "But I know some things about healing." Bravespirit considered it, then shrugged. She couldn't turn down help, so she nodded. Fallen Leaves walked over and sniffed her front paw.

"It's not broken, just a little sprain is all," he informed, "So, just rest for the day, and then you'll be back to your normal duties." She nodded, and got up. She blinked her heterochromic eyes to the mysterious cat, gratefully.

"What Clan are you from?" she asked, curiously.

Fallen Leaves' green eyes clouded over, "I wasn't in any clan… I lived with The Ancients."

Bravespirit was confused as a newborn kit in the forest. She had no clue _who_ or _what_ 'The Ancients' were. But when she saw the look, her heart swelled up with sadness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," she apologized. Fallen Leaves shook his head, her seeing the cloud of grief leave his eyes made her look him in the eyes again.

"No, no. It's fine," he said, "But you have kits to get to!" The white warrior froze.

"How did you know?" she asked, kinda fearful for her kits.

Fallen Leaves chuckled, "I saw you when you ventured outside of camp as a kit. Also I find out things in some ways other cats don't know."

Bravespirit looked at him a bit confused. She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a couple of soft pawsteps.

A striped grey tom and a night black she-cat appeared. It was Jayfeather, and what Bravespirit assumed was Hollyleaf.

"Fallen Leaves?" Jayfeather said, astonished. He didn't expect to the the ancient cat, "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you," he replied, "I'm helping Hollyleaf go back." Bravespirit walked, mostly limped, to Jayfeather.

"Can Fallen Leaves come with us?" she asked the blind medicine cat, "He could be a great help!" She was referring to the upcoming battle with whatever they were fighting.

Jayfeather shook his head with a visible frown, "He can't." The white she-cats' pelt bristled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Why not?!" she growled, feeling angry that someone who had helped her, couldn't help their clan. '_Is he jealous that he couldn't help_?' she thought, quizzically.

"Because he's a ghost," the blind cat replied. She looked at Fallen Leaves, who was now standing in the sunlight. Sure enough, his form was see through, and his pelt was starry looking. She deflated, sadly and sighed. But she got another idea.

"Even though you're a StarClan cat," she said not knowing he's actually from The Ancients time period, "You can help us in battle, right?" Fallen Leaves looked thoughtfully at Bravespirit. Then nodded.

"I will help the clans in the battle yet to come," he said, walking back into the tunnels and disappearing.

"Time to head back," Bravespirit muttered, walking out behind the two siblings.

Right when the cats arrived, a whole crowd of cats gathered around.

"Is that Hollyleaf?" one cat gasped.

"That's impossible! She's dead!" another mewed.

"She was alive this whole time!" a third cat growled. Bravespirit didn't want to hear any of this, because she was as tired as a badger on a run. She walked on her three good paws to the nursery, and squeezed inside.

The she-cat yawned and laid down in her moss nest. She felt something touch her injured paw. When she opened her eyes, she saw Snowkit.

"Your paw is hurt!" he squeaked. She smiled tiredly at him.

"I just have to rest it," she informed him, her voice sore from the dampness of the tunnels, "Then it'll be better." Then Twistedkit hopped over to his mother.

"Are you ok?" he asked, shyly.

She nodded, "I'm fine, just exhausted…" Twistedkit squeaked and hid under Bravespirit's tail, after he heard yowls from the clan. She laughed, "It's just the clan. They are agreeing that Hollyleaf can stay. Well, some of them."

"Hollyleaf?" Snowkit repeated, "The one cat that died in the tunnels." Bravespirit nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. But she didn't exactly _die_," she meowed, "I can't explain it. But she is very lucky." She sounded like her mother, and cringed. That was Silverstorm's thing. She didn't _want_ to be someone she wasn't. She was more energetic… but not now. She had a bunch of kits around her, and it was starting to get overwhelming.

It just got worse as Maplekit and Missingkit came in, along with Silverkit and Harekit, already knowing about the whole 'Hollyleaf is back' thing. Great, StarClan...

They began bombarding her with questions. That was, to Bravespirit's relief, Fawndapple came in.

"Why don't you kit's go to Purdy?" she laughed at her friend's flustered face. "He has a story about how he outran a dog!" The kits all squeaked in excitement and ran to the elder's den, surprisingly with Twistedkit limping behind the rest.

Bravespirit looked at her friend with relief in her heterochromic eyes. "Thanks Fawndapple," she said with a small smile.

"No problem," she purred happily, "I didn't want all the kits bothering you after your journey!" Bravespirit nodded. It wasn't much of a _journey_. A _journey_ is where you go outside your territory and explore. But the white warrior let it slip.

"Maybe we could go on our own adventure," Bravespirit exclaimed, eyes shining, "Then we can tell the story to our kits!" She could see Fawndapple's eyes light up in excitement when she heard that. But then there was doubt.

"What about our kits?" she asked quietly, "We have to watch them."

"We can have Wavefoot and Nightsky watch them!" she suggested. She trusted the two with her kits, and Fawndapple's. The white she-cat saw that her friend agreed.

"Then what will we adventure to?" Fawndapple asked curiously. Bravespirit thought for a moment, then a grin formed on her face.

"The Moonpool!" Fawndapple's eyes widened, both from shock and excitement.

"Good! I haven't been there yet. It'll be fun, just the two of us!" she meowed happily. Then she padded out to the kits, deciding she would listen to Purdy's story too. Bravespirit yawned and slowly fell asleep.

'_It'll just be the two friend on an adventure_!' Bravespirit thought, smiling. Then she fell asleep.

But unknown to both she-cat's, a certain grey tom had been listening to their conversation…

**Welp. It's been awhile, hasn't it? XD But I have something planned… :3 Have any ideas? I'll gladly take them! ^^ Who's the grey tom? Take a guess! ^^ Now, the review replies… (By the way, I absolutely **_**LOVE**_** Bravespirit's and Fawndapple's strong bond! They're awesome friends! :D) Ok, **_**now**_** the replies! XD**

**Review Replies:**

**RussellSproutxX: Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy it! ^^ And I see what your talking about. It was Melee in Combat, or whatever the abomination of a name was, who said most of them. He is just… well, i'm keeping this age appropriate, so i can't say the words i'm thinking! XD Thanks for the great review! I really appreciate it!**

**whitestripe: What a coincidence! But I can call him something else, if you'd like! I don't mind! Just tell me! ^^**

**Guest(1): It's not over! And i agree about the perky part. Heh. I based her off of me (and, to be honest, i'm very perky) but I will make her… **_**less**_** perky! x3 Thanks for the advice, I will fix that!**

**Guest(2): Thank you! And they should shut their little, demon spawns of a mouth! Finally! Someone who knows that 'Brave' and all the other names, **_**are**_** real warrior names!**

**Mapleshade Returns: Yeah… I kind of rushed it, didn't I? But i see what you mean… dang it! That was the part I was forgetting! Yeah… i get bullied. :/ It sucks… but thank you! :)**

**Mapleshade Returns (other review): Maybe I could have Reedshine appear… hahaha! :) And that is a weird coincidence! XD**

**Just wondering, do any of you have DeviantArt? :3 Cuz I do! It's: Winter5587… I go on there a lot, and we could talk! I love talking to people! ^^ Yeah! Just was curious! Thanks for reading, and this weekend I **_**will**_** post! If I don't… expect i died. Just kidding, just kidding! But I will FOR SURELY post! And I have plans… :) heheheh… Feel free to give ideas!**

**~Brave**


	14. Chapter 14: Moonpool Journey

Chapter 14: Moonpool Journey

**Told ya! XD But yeah… I have plans, like i've said in Ch. 13! I'm so excited! ^^ TO 'DA STORY! :3 (Also this next part, and another part in this chapter, gives credit to 'Mapleshade Returns'! Cuz she gave me the idea! ^^) Ok! LET'S A GO!**

_How dare you?!_

A voice had jumped into Bravespirit's sleep, which scared her.

"Wh-Who's there?" she asked, looking around the dark void around her. This wasn't StarClan, _or _the Dark Forest. Would she be in the middle?

_Why did you take Mapleshade to StarClan?! She was a horrible cat, and she took my mate_! The voice was getting louder, and very echoey. She looked around, seeing a flash of a dark orange pelt.

"I don't even know who you are!" she yowled quietly. This cat was sure intimidating her.

_Me? I'm Reedshine. Appledusk's _real_ mate_! Then the she-cat padded out of… somewhere. Her dark blue eyes shone with fury.

"Mapleshade had him first! You stole him from her!" Bravespirit hissed, eyes blazing, "So I brought her there to be _happy_ again!"

_Well, you made the wrong choice_, _**kit**_!, Reedshine growled. Then the orange she-cat lunged at the white cat, and swiped her paw at Bravespirit, claws unsheathed. **(That part was brought to you in part by: Mapleshade Returns! ^^ I wasn't lying when I said I'd put her in this XD)**

Bravespirit bolted awake. It had been about 8 sunrises since Hollyleaf came back. She sighed. It was different around camp now. Gossip everywhere. Some even directed towards Bravespirit!

She looked down at her sleeping kits. Today was the day that her and Fawndapple went to the Moonpool. The white warrior got up carefully and walked out. Her paw had healed a little while ago, so this was the perfect time to go.

"Bravespirit?" a calm voice whispered. She looked and saw her brown-furred friend at the entrance. Her brown eyes peered through the darkness.

The one-eared warrior's eyes gleamed, and bounded over to her. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

The two she-cat's padded down the path to the Moonpool. Bravespirit was going by memory, which she hoped was right.

'_Hope I don't see Reedshine at all_,' she thought, shivering at the memory at the angry StarClan cat.

"Cold?" Fawndapple's voice pierced through her thoughts. She looked at her dappled friend and nodded. It was half true. "When will we get there?" her friend asked.

Bravespirit looked up and saw the moon close to it's peak. "Soon," she replied. '_I hope_.' she added more quietly. Then she saw it…

The Moonpool.

Brown and blue eyes widened tremendously. "We made it," she breathed. The presence of Fawndapple made her feel more proud. Her former loner friend made a journey with her, and it was exciting.

"So… now what?" Fawndapple asked her, confused. Bravespirit walked forward.

"We basically take a drink and fall asleep." She answered, then remembered something. "Do you… _believe_ in StarClan?" She cringed inwardly, her stomach churning for the answer.

"Of course!" her friend answered, appalled, "It's my warrior ancestors now! I have to believe!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "What would've happened?" she asked a bit later.

"You would just be in a regular dream then," Bravespirit replied casually, "Like chasing mice or something." Fawndapple ''oh''ed in response. The two walked up and lapped up some water and laid down next to each other, their backs against each other for warmth. Then they both went to sleep…

~~~~~**(Dream World)**~~~~~

Bravespirit woke to find herself in the familiar forest. StarClan. But something felt different.

"Stay away from our mother!" a tiny voice squeaked. Her head whipped in the direction of the voice and ran. Wherever the voice was, it was in danger.

She heard hissing and growling when she was running. It was getting closer. Then she bursted through the undergrowth to a terrifying sight. It was Reedshine confronting Mapleshade, with her three kits a distance away, cowering.

"You were supposed to stay in the Dark Forest where you belong!" Reedshine hissed, her claws unsheathing.

"Well, I was given a second chance to be with my family," Mapleshade growled, unsheathing and sheathing her claws. It looked like she wanted to fight, but didn't want to, since she would probably go back to the Dark Forest and leave her family yet again.

"A ThunderClan _she-kit_ brought you here!" she countered back, "It wasn't StarClan, it was a mouse-brained cat!" Bravespirit flinched at the words. _I'm not a mouse-brained kit_…

"She wouldn't have done it if she hadn't followed _StarClan_!" Mapleshade meowed angrily, "She is my clanmate, and I don't tolerate her being frowned upon by a no-brain, fish-eating cat!" The white she-cat's heart swelled with happiness. At least _someone_ was on her side. But the only bad thing was… Reedshine's patience snapped. The dark orange she-cat lunged at Mapleshade in complete fury.

But Bravespirit was quicker. She launched over and bowled into the StarClan cat, much to her surprise. She ended up launching her a few feet before she landed with a thud, but she got up quicker than she landed.

"Speaking of who," she hissed. Bravespirit's eyes narrowed, trying to show that she was brave. But really, she was terrified. She never fought a StarClan cat before.

"What are you doing here, _kit_?" she growled, blue eyes glinting in anger. The white warrior's tail twitched a bit in fear, but unsheathed her claws a bit.

"I'm stopping you from trying to chase Mapleshade out of StarClan!" She said in defense. "And possibly killing her."

"She doesn't belong here," Reedshine hissed, "Neither do you." Bravespirit looked at her, a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling like a kit. And she regretted asking that question, because Reedshine grinned maliciously.

"You don't remember? Hawk?" she mocked, "When you couldn't _save him_?" Bravespirit's eyes widened at the memory…

_**(**__**Flashback**__**… yes… :3 btw, this is when she is an apprentice, a bit before the fox attack but after the ShadowClan border attack, and she didn't know of her love for Flameleaf! She liked Hawk at this time!... Also 'Sound the Bugle' is a perfect song for this part, and after it. Or 'Silver Lining' by: Hurts… :3)**_

_Bravepaw bounded through the forest, in search of her friend. She met Hawk, a handsome brown tabby tom, with blazing ocean blue eyes. To be honest, she had a tiny crush on him. Ok, BIG crush! Who couldn't?_

_It was dark out, so it'd be hard to see him. But her, she's like a walking beacon! But she got to a clearing that she found, and met, Hawk on. She sighed and plopped down. Her one ear flicked snow, that had stuck on, off. She didn't realize a figure sneaking up on her. The figure leapt onto the clueless she-cat, earning a yelp of surprise from her. _

_When she had clear view of her attacker, it was none other than Hawk. She couldn't help but grin at him._

"_Same as before, huh?" Hawk joked, laughing. He let her up and she shook her pelt._

"_Sure is!" she mewed, laughing too. She sat down in the snow, blending in. Now _he _was the walking beacon!_

"_How's ThunderClan?" he asked. She was surprised he knew about the clans. But answered anyways._

"_I guess it's all good. Leaf-bare is really hard right now, but other than that, it's good!" she replied with a bit of enthusiasm. "How's… uh… being a rogue doing?"_

_He laughed a bit, smiling. "Eh. Good here, bad there. Getting chased by cats. So same as you, good!" She laughed silently at that. She had always wanted to become a rogue with him, out of her health and emotions._

"_Have you ever thought of joining the clans?" she asked him suddenly. Hawk's head tilted to the sides a little bit._

"_I've thought about it," he said, "It seems fun! And hard… but still fun!" She rolled her eyes. "What? It doesn't seem that hard!"_

"_Try it for yourself," she muttered, turning her head to the side, trying to hide her smile. _

_He grinned, "Maybe I will!" Hope flared in her chest. Maybe staying in the clan would be good after all. They both sat there looking at the stars, not noticing their tails entwining. But that wonderful moment was interrupted by an intruder._

"_What are you doing here?!" A voice hissed. The two cats turned around, and saw a black tom with grey paws and white stripes. His green eyes blazed in frustration._

"_Uh, what do you think?" Hawk said, snickering, "We're having a moment!" Bravepaw's eyes widened a bit, her fur beginning to burn._

"_That's so sweet!" The tom mocked, "You're trespassing on my territory!"_

"_Where's the marks, huh?" the she-cat asked, tilting her head to the side in mockery. The tom growled. Oh StarClan…_

"_I will __**not**__be mocked by some puny cats!" he yowled, flinging himself at Bravepaw, claws unsheathed. Those claws never met Bravepaw… but Hawk._

"_NO!" she yowled, seeing her best friend crumple to the ground in a brown heap. Red began to appear in her eyes, and she faced the tom who had bloody claws, looking appeased with himself. With a battle cry, she launched herself at the tom, mercilessly clawing him. She blinked the red haze away, to see a clawed up, black white and red tom under her. She stumbled away, fearful of what she had just did. Then she remembered something… __**Hawk**__._

"_Thank you," a voice rasped. Speaking of which, she turned around, seeing those blue eyes sparkle in the moonlight made her scared. She ran over and crouched beside him._

"_You'll be ok, Hawk!" she said, her voice giving out a quiver. "I-I just need to get herbs, a-and cobweb! Then you'll be ok!" She felt tears brimming in her eyes, about to spill. She pushed her muzzle into his matted fur, getting a waft of his natural, pine scent_

"_No." He simply said. "It's too late. I was supposed to do that. Y'know, I feel pretty _brave_ that I did that!" She let out a small laugh. He still tried making jokes, even at death's edge._

"_I can't let you die though," she whispered, tears spilling now. He looked into her discolored eyes. '_I wish I could tell him how I feel. That's not brave at all…' _she thought, letting out a tiny whimper._

"_I love you, Bravepaw," he breathed, reaching up and touched his nose to hers. Then he fell to the ground, some tears falling out of his eyes, and died with a smile._

"_I love you too," she said, in a barely audible whisper. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a pain filled yowl into the darkness of the night…_

_**(**__**Flashback End**__**… tears. tears. and more tears. ;-;)**_

Tears were spilling out of her eyes now. The familiar red haze was showing up again.

"It's too bad the poor rogue died at _your_ paws!" Reedshine snickered. Yup. There's the red haze.

"**Don't talk about me or Hawk that way**!" Bravespirit yowled, burning fire in her eyes. She dashed forward ramming into the StarClan cat. Reedshine let out a gasp of breath as it was taken away from her, and fell to the ground a few feet away, trying to catch her breath again. The attacker unsheathed her claws, ready to scratch her eyes out. But a familiar sweet pine scent filled her nose. Then she felt a big-sized paw on her shoulder, it was gentle too. She turned her head and her heart leapt with joy. The cat stepped back, with their signature smile.

"H-Hawk?" she gasped, and she ran forward and buried her head into his shoulder fur. He was a bit taller than her still.

"Who else would it be?" he joked, resting his head on top of hers. "It's been forever."

"Too long," she whispered, a smile forming on her face. Then she remembered something, and took a small step back and sat down. "How are you here? You aren't a clan cat." She tilted her head to the side, confused.

He just simply smiled. "I didn't start out as Hawk y'know?" he said, "I was once Hawkkit, then Hawkpaw." Her eyes widened. The fighting skills, the stealth, _the pine scent_.

"You were a ShadowClan cat!" she gasped, finally realizing everything. He nodded. "Why did you leave?"

"I…" he sighed, and began again, "I wasn't liked much in my clan. I was half kittypet. So, I left to become a rogue. And I know you wanted to do it when you were with me those nights." Bravespirit looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. It was true. But him saying it out loud made her feel bad.

"I know…" she sighed, looking at her paws, that had a some blood on them. Hawk licked the top of her head, to comfort her. She looked up into his, now, starry blue eyes. A slight smile formed on her face, through the pouring tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she muttered silently. The smile that was on her face vanished. Hawk made a _pfft_ sound.

"_Didn't save me_?" he exclaimed, eyes shining, "I think you did. ShadowClan was trying to get rid of me, like… _forever_! Off the face of the planet!" A purr rumbled in his throat, making Bravespirit roll her eyes.

"ShadowClan isn't that ruthless!" she scoffed, grinning a bit.

"Uh-huh," he said, smirking his face off. Then everything was getting fuzzy to Bravespirit.

"No! I don't want to leave yet!" she exclaimed, getting to her paws quickly. Reedshine got up from her little episode of shock. She hissed and stormed off. The white she-cat smirked, feeling triumph run through her. But everything was disappearing.

Mapleshade nodded to her with a smile of her own, "Thanks for stopping her, but I could've stopped her myself."

"I know, but I just wanted to help," she answered, with a small purr. The former Dark Forest cat rolled her eyes knowing that's always her answer, and walked away with her kits bounding around her. That left Hawk…

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can't I stay longer?" she asked, sounding like a desperate kit. He smiled, his normal smile.

"If I could, I would make you stay forever," He sighed, "But I can't. I'm sorry, Bravespirit."

"Wait. You know my warrior name?" she asked, shocked. He died when she was an apprentice, not a warrior.

"Well, duh! I've been watching you since I died that night," he said, with a laugh, "I even heard your words to me." Her fur began to burn with embarrassment again. She thought he didn't, but his spirit did.

"But I'll still be there for you," he murmured, touching his nose to hers. The one-eared warrior felt the same warmth she had when he was alive. And it hurt her.

Then everything faded away. The last thing Bravespirit heard was Hawk.

"_Always_."

Bravespirit awoke, finding her face wet. She quickly rubbed it off with her paw, making it look normal again. When she looked at Fawndapple, she was smiling. The white warrior decided to let her friend have her happy meeting. She sighed and looked at her reflection. A one-eared, brown and blue eyed warrior. Her eyes clouded over with grief. One that has been causing troubles for the clan. She felt a single tear fall off her face and fall into the Moonpool, making ripples on top of the surface. Then Bravespirit saw a certain brown tabby in the water. The blue eyes gleamed lovingly and mischievously. She smiled at him, a half smile. He winked, and then it disappeared with another ripple.

The ripple was caused by the dappled she-cat's tail as she awoke.

"Oh, Bravespirit! It was amazing!" she exclaimed happily when she got to her feet. Bravespirit looked at her friends' shining brown eyes. She felt a bit jealous of her that she couldn't have that feeling right now.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, trying to make her voice sound as normal as she could.

"I saw my brother! Soot! He left when I was still a kittypet. I don't know where he went, but he told me he joined WindClan!" she announced, "His name was Soottail. But he was killed by a dog. Oh, I wish he was still alive and that I could see him."

'_Try having your best friend and (former) crush die on your watch_,' she thought hastily. She mentally scratched herself. What was she thinking?! This was her friend she was talking to!

"Yeah…" she muttered, "That would've been great for you to see him again. At least you saw him in StarClan."

"I'm very happy you brought me here, Bravespirit," she meowed, "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Bravespirit smiled at the compliment. "So what was your StarClan dream like? Who did you see?" Smile is now gone.

"Uh…" she swallowed nervously, "I just saw an old friend. And some StarClan cats from a long time ago."

"Wow!" she gasped, "That sounds amazing seeing old… er, I mean _ancient_ cats in your dreams!"

"It is." Bravespirit nodded to her friend, "Should we head back?" All she wanted to do was curl up in her nest and just lay there forever.

"Yeah, we should," Fawndapple said, yawning. "I'm tuckered out! And hungry!" She laughed, Bravespirit laughing along. Except it was tired sounding. They both padded away from the Moonpool, one tail up, one tail down. Bravespirit took one last look at the Moonpool and then turned away, walking away, sulkily.

_I will watch your back, Bravespirit. I love you…_

_Always…_

**I have a diagnosis… I have given you all THE FEELS! XD… Oh dear god, have I just created **_**Dark Bravespirit**_**? Uh oh… here comes art inspiration O_o :3 I WILL PLAGUE THE WORLD WITH ART OF THIS HAHAHAHA!... I'm so weird… x3 **

**But yeah! I'd listen to: **_**Sound the Bugle**_** by: Bryan Adams, and **_**Silver Lining **_**by: Hurts! They're amazing (sad-ish) songs! Welp. Here was Chapter 14! Hope ya' liked it! ^^ See you in the next chapter, that'll probably be tomorrow! BYYYEEE! **

**(Oh. And I may or may not be shipping BravexHawk a bit! ^^; I still love BravexFlame, but I LOVE BxH too! Just saying… also there might be a 'Hawk's Story' coming up too!) Ok, **_**now**_** BYYYYEEEE! XD :D**

**~Brave 3**


End file.
